


Riptide SOS (slices of smut)

by Anannua



Series: Riptide AU (formerly They're All Perverts) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gonna add tags as needed, Hair Pulling, Hardcore, Incest, Kissing, M/M, No Underage Sex, None of this will make sense otherwise, READ RIPTIDE, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Voyeurism, holy shit, something sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-11-14 22:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: One-shots or moments in time that didn't make it into the big story. Not all Smut but lots of that, along with some Fluff, Crack, Angst, or whatever else gets written. Just a collection of short stories that belong to the Riptide universe. Everything will be labeled accordingly. Feedback, comments, and kudos are always appreciated.





	1. Fluff, Kakashi/Rin

**October 1: Fluff, Kakashi/Rin**

Someone is awake. 

It’s a bit of a game, for a few moments, to try and figure out who. There’s the gentle rise and fall of Sensei’s chest, so Rin puts her money on one of the boys. She compares their breathing, the subtle movement of their hands and feet, and tries to figure out the mystery of who it could possibly be, before the bemused smirk on Kakashi’s stupid face ruins the game. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“_Shh_,” Rin hisses, “I’m trying to guess who else is up.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows jump theatrically. 

She rolls her eyes and scoots closer so they can whisper without waking the others. Obito shifts as they adjust and for a moment Rin worries he’ll wake. But then a large arm sweeps over and scoops Obito against Sensei’s chest, and both of them settle back with quiet noises of content. 

The silver-haired teenager frowns a bit in the dim twilight. 

“My spot,” he murmurs a bit forlornly. 

“You’ll get it back,” Rin murmurs back softly. “It’s not going anywhere any time soon.”

Kakashi’s eyes lose their dour look right away. It’s only the truth, after all. 

Everything is good. The village is safe. The war is over. The Sanbi is contained, sealed tight under Rin’s smooth skin. He reaches up and tucks a stray chocolate-colored lock behind her ear. Rin stifles a giggle, mindful of the bed’s other occupants, and reaches up to catch Kakashi’s hand with hers. She pulls it close and opens it up in front of her. His hands are rough, calloused from hours of practice but it's what she expected. These lines are familiar to her. Rin blinks as she traces the tips of her fingers along Kakashi’s palm. 

“We can make tea,” Kakashi suggests in a soft murmur. 

“This is good, actually.”

There’s a warmth radiating from Obito and Minato that is slowly soothing whatever has been keeping her awake. The pattern she’s drawing into Kakashi’s palm is making her eyes droop. If the older teen is suspicious he’s graciously subtle about it. 

“Mm? If you’re sure.”

Rin nods, pulling her finger over the flat of Kakashi’s palm. “It’s nice.”

The other teenager smiles. It’s an expression that once made Rin’s heart go wild with glee. Now, it’s a familiar comfort, something kind and subtle that calms her down instead of exciting her. She finds it more and more difficult to keep her eyes open, eyelids getting heavier each time they close. It’s the feeling of belonging exactly where she is that finally settles the buzzing in her bones, that soothes the stress out of her shoulders and lets her relax against Kakashi’s side. 

His hand flips over in hers so their finger tips still touch when they eventually drift off to dreams.


	2. Domestic, Family (and Kakashi/Minato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's under Papa's mask?

"I bet it's warts."

"Gross!"

Tobi wrinkles his nose and tosses a shuriken in one hand. "Yeah? Well, then, what do you think?"

"I think he must be handsome," Minako sighs. "After all, Mom and Dad are in love with him, aren't they? And Minato-jiji."

"Minato-sama," Tobi grumbles, catching the shuriken in one hand. "He was the Lord Fourth. Show some respect!"

The shuriken whizzes straight past the tree. Tobi cusses and runs after it. His sister, sitting nearby, gasps.

"Tobi! That's a _bad word_!"

"Shut up! I didn't say it, either! You can't prove anything."

"I'll tell," Minako threatens, "And then Papa will be mad at you, and then you'll_ never_ get to see."

"See what?"

The two of Obito's older children turn at the sound of their father. They rush up to him, shuriken games forgotten, and crowd him at thigh level. Obito smirks as he messes with Tobi's thick black hair, spiked in the same style as his, and presses a palm over the smooth chocolate-colored planes of Minako's hair, straight, like her mother's.

"We want to know what's under Papa's mask," Tobi confides in a low tone.

Ah.

"So it's finally time," Obito sighs. "We were wondering when you would get curious about that."

"Curious about what, Dad?"

"The Mystery," Obito says dramatically, "Of Papa's True Face. Few have ever seen it--"

Tobi rolls his eyes so hard they nearly roll right out of his head.

"UGH. Dad. It's not that big of a mystery. We totally see it, sometimes."

One of Obito's eyebrows cocks up. "Yeah? So you've seen the scar."

Minako and Tobi freeze.

"The..."

"Scar..."

"Oh yes. It's pretty bad. But, I guess, if you've seen it before..."

The children jump up and down like they're five, not ten and eight, and plead with stars in their eyes.

"Is that why he's always got the mask on?"

"Make him take it off! Dad!"

"Please, Dad? Please! We've gotta see his face!"

"Well, he's sort of shy about it. It's not something you can just ask about," Obito says a bit strictly. Then, with a bit of a wry grin, "and you're ninja, aren't you? Do you really need me to do it _for _you?"

Tobi drops the side of his father's pants quickly, straightening the Konoha hitae-ate headband across his forehead proudly.

"No! Duh. C'mon, Minako!" He grabs his sister's hand and they dash off to plot.

Obito watches them go with a straight face for a moment. Once they're quite out of ear shot, he lets himself cackle.

Somewhere on the other side of the house, Kakashi sneezes violently.

+

In the morning, there's a pile of shredded black fabric. Kakashi levels his pack with an unamused look.

Several Ninken duck their noses sheepishly. One of them whines pitifully. Pakkun coughs.

"Sorry, Boss. There was a rat muckin' around in your stuff. Guess we went overboard catchin' it."

"Aa. Since you're such good hunters, I guess you don't need breakfast, then."

Urushi yips in alarm. Bisuke and Akino look like they might cry.

"Or lunch."

Shiba _does_ burst into noisy tears, giving up all pretense of being innocent, and crowds Kakashi's ankles, whining with his ears back.

"You wouldn't!"

"Boss, that's just cruel."

Kakashi folds his arms over his chest and indicates the pile of shredded face masks.

"Anyone want to fess up?"

Every Ninken stiffens, even Shiba at his feet. There's tension, tight in the air, but they keep their mouthes zipped. Kakashi just shrugs and grabs a scarf before he heads out for the day.

Once he's out of the house, though, Tobi guiltily sneaks them his breakfast in apology.

+

His scarves go missing, next. Kakashi starts wearing high-collared shirts. Then there's a mix with the laundry and he's left with low cut tops.

"We've got him this time," Minako says darkly. It's been three days. Dad keeps_ smirking _at them when Papa shows up with his face still covered somehow. "You got all his shirts? Tobi-nii."

"Yeah, yeah," Tobi grumbles, "And the dogs got all my omelette. I'm gonna starve if we don't get him today."

At their knees, little Ichirou, with his silver hair and sleepy eyes, pouts slightly. "What are we doing up _so early_? I wanna go back to bed."

"Hush," Tobi shushes him. "We're trying to see what's under Papa's mask. Shh! Here he comes!"

They freeze with anticipation as Kakashi comes around the corner. He's dressed in black pants, a low-cut grey shirt, and no face mask--

"Good Morning."

But somehow he has appropriated one of those medical face masks, the kind you wear when you're sick.

Tobi and Minako groan and slump against the floor.

Kakashi laughs softly and pats them on the head when he passes them, headed for the kitchen.

"I give up," Tobi groans. "Another breakfast, wasted."

"We'll never get to see Papa's face," Minako agrees, slumped over on the wood floor.

Ichirou looks at them incredulously. It's an impressive expression on a six-year-old.

"You want to see Papa's face?"

"Yeah," Tobi sighs. "We've been trying all week but it's impossible."

"That's_ easy._"

His older siblings share a look of plain disbelief.

"It's not easy. It's impossible, Ichi," Minako explains tiredly. "We tried getting rid of his masks, and his stupid big shirts, and his scarves. There's no way to get him to show his face..."

Ichirou's thin silver eyebrows knit together, in frustration or disappointment, it's difficult to tell, but he trots off deeper into the house.

Obito finds his children sprawled on the floor because he nearly trips over them on his way to the kitchen.

"What's all this?"

"Dad. It's impossible," Tobi announces from his ankle height, cheek smooshed against the floor. "We give up."

"Yeah. We'll never see his face. Ever."

"Oh?" Obito asks as Ichirou returns, his tiny hand tugging someone else along behind him, "I think you're giving up too early."

Tobi frowns up at his father. He doesn't want to make Obito do it. He's a ninja. He should be able to look underneath the underneath--that is, he should be able to manipulate Kakashi into getting him to show his own face. But they've tried everything they could think of, to get Kakashi to reveal himself. They've eliminated all obstacles, and short of asking for it flat out, they're out of ideas. He shrugs, trying not to seem too put out about it, and sits up at Obito's knee.

"Jiji," Ichirou says loudly, staring right at his older siblings as he tugs Minato into the kitchen, "Papa needs kisses."

"Oh? Does he," Minato asks with a smile as he's led along. "Kakashi? Won't you come here?"

Tobi and Minako stare as Kakashi comes with quick steps and _pulls his mask straight_ _off_ to kiss Minato on the lips.

Ichirou just glares at them, a bit crabby.

"Like I said? It's easy. Don't you know _anything_?" 

His older siblings are too busy staring to reply properly. Ichirou frowns and rubs his eyes. 

"_Now_ can we go back to bed?"

Rin walks in on Obito laughing his ass off on the couch, Minato and Kakashi kissing sweetly in the kitchen doorway with Tobi and Minako staring at them, slack jawed and sprawled out on the floor, and little Ichirou grumpily announcing his return to bed as he stomps out of the kitchen.


	3. Borrowed, Kakashi/Minato/Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, smut. PWP

“Rin, can I borrow Obito for the afternoon?”

The brown-haired girl smiles as she pulls back from Obito’s arms. “The whole afternoon?”

Kakashi nods. Obito squints his eyes suspiciously as his boyfriend shares a knowing look with his girlfriend.

Eventually, though, Rin gives in with a half-laugh and a smile.

“I suppose. Make it up to me?”

“Of course,” Kakashi says smoothly, stepping up to the two of them and taking her wrist in a gloved grip. She giggles as he kisses her pulse point, then steals her boyfriend right out of her arms.

Obito protests, on principle, at being stolen.

“Excuse me? No one asked how I felt about being borrowed!”

“See you later,” Rin sings, smiling and waving at them.

Kakashi nods back, one hand tight around Obito’s as he leads them in the direction of his house. Obito waves until Rin is out of sight, then turns on the other boy with a suspicious look.

“You jerk. I was spending time with Rin!”

“Aa.”

“This better be important. What do you need me for?”

Kakashi gives his boyfriend an appraising look, from his face, down his neck and over his chest, down, down past his stomach, eventually dropping his gaze beneath Obito’s belt.

“What could I need you for, indeed,” he murmurs as Obito goes pink.

They twist into Kamui, vanishing off the streets, and reappearing at the steps to the house in a familiar swirl.

“C’mon,” Kakashi insists, herding Obito up the stairs. “Don’t want to keep him waiting.”

“Keep who waiting, and for what?”

The silver-haired teen doesn’t bother answering that as they toe off their sandals. Inside the house, Kakashi whips off his shirt. Obito flusters a bit as he’s herded into the hallway, going pinker by the second. He can’t seem to look away from the other boy’s well-defined chest.

Kakashi hums, flattered, and shoos Obito into the bedroom. The dark-haired boy goes, a bit embarrassed at being caught staring so blatantly. He’s stopped in the doorway at the sight of their other partner sitting in the middle of their large bed.

“Sensei!”

Minato offers him a smile, which is, incidentally, the only thing he’s wearing.

“Glad you could find him, Kakashi,” he says as he leans forward. Obito’s eyes try valiantly to linger at an appropriate level, except there’s _so much_ golden skin to see, broad shoulder and smooth pecs, strong arms and perfectly sculpted abs that taper off into soft curling wisps of bright blonde hair, nested above Sensei's impressively long dick.

Obito expects he’s actually drooling at this point.

He’s too busy eye-fucking Sensei to mind details like that.

Beside him Kakashi huffs, completely forgotten. Minato bites back a snicker as his jealous partner stalks somewhat grumpily toward the bed, losing clothing as he goes, and recapturing Obito’s full attention. The Uchiha shirks his shorts and shirt in quick succession as Kakashi climbs up on the bed, exposing the smooth planes of his back, and Obito wants to be all over him.

Minato can’t hold back a laugh as Obito foregoes finishing his stripping to tackle Kakashi flat against the sheets.

The silver-haired boy wrestles himself half-way up on his elbows, pinned from the waist down underneath Obito’s weight, but he only fights for a second because then Obito is pressing kisses into his spine, is licking teasingly along the skin of his back, is apologizing for looking away with his lips and his tongue and the tips of his fingers, ghosting along the sides of his ribs. Kakashi shudders, shoulders rolling, and sinks back down under the sudden assault. Minato watches with avid interest, blue eyes bright as Obito explores Kakashi’s skin.

“You’re so pissy when you’re jealous,” Obito murmurs, open-mouthed against the small of Kakashi’s back.

“Excuse me? _Ahhn_.”

“Pissy,” Obito repeats, then nips at Kakashi with his teeth. “You get all uptight when you think I’m not looking.”

He goes back in with his tongue, lapping at the taste of Kakashi’s skin as he draws down lower and lower on the other boy’s back, until his hands come to rest right at his hips, and his tongue is laving just above the cheeks of his ass.

“Not pissy,” Kakashi denies. “I don’t get jealous.”

Obito picks his face up from the dip in Kakashi’s back to stare at the back of his head. “You _totally_ got jealous because I was staring at Sensei. If you don’t admit it, I won’t keep going.”

To emphasize where he was headed, as if it wasn’t already crystal clear, he moves his hand and traces down between Kakashi's ass cheeks.

Kakashi’s entire body shivers at the touch, and he caves.

“Maybe I was a little selfish. I mean, I can hardly blame you.”

He looks up at the view meaningfully and Obito glances over, too.

Minato beams at their attention. He’s effortlessly sexy, body built by years spent fighting for their freedom, skin bronzed by the summer sun, with eyes that shine like sunlight over the sea. He offers them a smile, charmed at the attention, but gestures for them to go on with what they were doing.

“Don’t mind me. I’m enjoying the show. Obito, Kakashi.”

“Hear that,” Obito purrs, dropping low over Kakashi’s legs and gripping his butt with both hands. “Sensei’s _watching_.”

“Obito,” Kakashi complains, a bit breathy as he braces himself against the sheets, legs parting to let Obito settle between them, a bright pink color settling high on his sharp cheekbones. Obito’s fingers press against him and Kakashi shudders.

“Let’s not make him wait.”

Kakashi gasps as Obito stops talking and presses down with his tongue. Beside them, Minato watches with half-lidded eyes, one hand dropping idly into his lap as his partners take and give pleasure in equal measures. Obito’s face is flush against the smooth cheeks of Kakashi’s ass. His tongue presses in teasing licks over the other boy’s hole, pulling soft impatient noises from Kakashi, who moves his hips to encourage Obito deeper. The dark-haired boy chuckles and obligingly licks firmer, dips deeper, and presses up against Kakashi with his mouth.

“Obito, I’m ready. You can keep going.”

A hand slaps his thigh and Kakashi jumps at the sharp contact. Obito pulls away, cheeks rosy and his lips a pretty pink. “Don’t rush me. Relax.” He glances over, pointedly, at their older partner, who merely chuckles at their antics. “Lay back down.”

Kakashi goes and tries not to look too petulant.

Obito raises an eyebrow and returns to his task. He takes a few testing licks, pressing in with teasing pressure. When there’s no bitching about the pace he hums in approval before plunging his tongue in as far as it can go. Kakashi’s hips jolt at the sudden invasion, twisting heat and wetness. His fingers fist in the sheets and he struggles not to move too much, lest he jerk right off of Obito’s tongue.

When he turns his head, Kakashi catches sight of Minato watching them. Sensei’s eyes are dark with desire. There’s waves of hunger pouring off the older man as he watches Obito devour him. Kakashi feels his pulse race as those leering blue eyes rove over them.

“Obito,” Minato rumbles, and Kakashi feels his entire body tense at his low timbre. “He said he’s ready. I think I’d like to watch you take him while he sucks me.”

Kakashi can’t quite enunciate how much he wants that to be a thing that happens.

What he manages is to agree in something like a squeak before he and Obito scramble a bit to change positions.

He’s up on his hands and knees, leaning in as Minato leans down, and they meet in a kiss. It’s hot, or Sensei’s hot, Kakashi thinks as his eyes flutter shut. It tastes familiar, and good. There’s a warm hand on his cheek, cupping it fondly as Minato’s tongue sweeps over his bottom lip. Then there are more hands, at his hips, and Kakashi gasps into the kiss as Obito’s cock slides up against his entrance and presses in. Minato takes advantage of Kakashi’s gasp to press in deeper with his tongue.

There are kisses along his shoulder blades as Obito settles behind him, fingertips digging in to his hips. Kakashi moans as the heat inches deeper, fills him further, until Obito’s bottomed out inside him. He pauses to catch his breath a bit. There are two sets of hands roving over him, though, which makes it difficult to focus. Sensei’s palms feel like firebrands, smoking hot, searing smooth paths over his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, while Obito keeps a firm grip on his hip with one hand. The other tickles down over his side and slides up under him. He makes a noise of approval as the hand comes up and strokes him.

Kakashi pulls away from Minato’s lips and dives down into his lap.

Obito snorts as Kakashi lowers his lips over Minato’s leaking erection.

“Greedy,” he jeers, and draws back a bit, only to drive his cock right back in.

The motion forces Minato’s dick down deeper into his throat, making Kakashi gag a bit, though it makes Minato breathless with pleasure. Fingers come to rest in Kakashi’s hair and he lets himself be guided to a familiar pace. Obito waits until they’ve established their own rhythm to find his, taking his time and enjoying the look of Kakashi working Sensei’s cock with eager sounds.

“You’re such a slut for Sensei’s dick, Kakashi.”

Minato laughs at the strangled noise this produces, half offended, half pleased, though it doesn’t stop Kakashi from trying to take in more of his length. If anything Kakashi tries to suck him harder, take him in further, even as Obito grabs his hips in a punishing grip. He slows his pace, focusing on keeping short irregular strokes that keep pulling Kakashi’s attention away from what he’s doing with his mouth.

“You, _ah_, you feel so fucking good, y’know? Kakashi. You didn’t let me open you up much. Just, _nn_. Just _had_ to get a taste of Sensei’s cock, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agrees, pulling off enough to talk back. He’s cut off by movement as Minato hums thoughtfully and guides his open mouth back down over his dick.

“You’ve got better things to do than argue with your teammate,” Minato chides, sighing as hot lips slide over him again.

Obito snickers at the way Kakashi doesn’t disagree, just whines and goes when he’s told. He fucks in with short, shallow thrusts, before gripping Kakashi and slamming in as deep as he can. The thrust forces Kakashi down again on Minato’s cock. This time, though, Kakashi gamely swallows, opening his throat and sucking deeply. The blonde gasps like he’s been punched.

Warm lips press over the lobe of Kakashi’s ear. “You’re stuffed with our dicks,” Obito teases, grinding down against Kakashi to emphasize his point, grinning at the groan he produces. Minato nearly shouts; Kakashi’s throat is wrapped around his dick, and when he hums the vibrations send waves of pleasure through him. Obito laughs, once, and moves to murmur directly into the other boy’s ear.

“I want you to come, _just_ like this,” he hisses, and enjoys the way Kakashi’s entire body jerks, as if he’s trying to comply with Obito’s demand. He pulls back, pulls his cock out and back until just the tip is in, and speaks as he slowly fucks back in. “Can you? Will you come for us, Kakashi, if I tell you to?”

The way his partner shudders tells Obito how close he is.

“What if Sensei tells you to come,” Obito continues, moving his hips to punctuate his words, driving in deep for ‘_sensei_’ and ‘_come_’. He’s rewarded twofold as Minato and Kakashi both groan.

“That’s enough,” Minato pants, and Kakashi’s head comes up off of him with a long trail of spit. He’s scarlet with pleasure and half-dazed, clearly close to coming. Minato drags him against his chest for a bruising kiss.

Obito bites his lip at the sight and slows down, keeping his thrusts slow and even. Then without warning Kakashi comes up completely off of him. Before he can protest, though, Kakashi is dropping down again, this time taking Obito into his mouth as Minato mounts him from behind.

“Holy _shit_,” Obito hisses, and then he can’t say much else as Minato fucks Kakashi down over him. The force of his hips is much more than before, and Obito is pressed back firmly into the bed as Kakashi’s mouth slots over him, taking him easily after having had Sensei. He yelps at the sudden wet heat. He tries to hold on as Kakashi swallows him but the slide is too slippery. He was already close, inside Kakashi’s ass, and now with the heat from Kakashi’s mouth and the image of Minato bending the other boy in half, he can’t hold back. Obito croaks out a warning before he loses himself. Kakashi’s grip on his thighs tightens as Obito spills inside his mouth. Minato doesn’t stop fucking him, driving his dick deep inside Kakashi, who pulls off of Obito with a tight gasp as he bucks his hips, coming against the sheets as he’s pounded from behind.

Through his post-orgasmic high, Obito reaches up as Minato comes down and they crush Kakashi between them when they kiss. The silver-haired teen shudders as Minato’s thrusts speed up and then stutter to a stop. Obito makes a noise of delight and abandons Minato’s lips to tease his boyfriend.

“You win. You’re the best, at being in the middle. Did we fill you up enough?”

“F-_fuck_ you.”

“I’m game,” Obito says glibly, shameless, and Kakashi groans, dropping limply between his two lovers.

“Give me a minute. I’m so sticky.”

Minato laughs softly, pleased. “Yes, you are,” he confirms as he begins to slide back out. Kakashi’s back arches as he goes, and Obito holds the other teen as Minato comes all the way out. It’s quite the journey.

There’s a warm wash cloth being presented to him, somehow. Kakashi squints at it suspiciously but accepts it. Minato just smiles brightly. Obito mouths ‘_ninja_’ as he accepts the towel to tidy up his part of the mess they’ve made. He’s dragging the towel over his stomach when there’s a very wet noise.

He looks up in time to see Sensei’s come leaking out over Kakashi’s ass cheeks.

Kakashi hits the sheets unexpectedly. He would try to get up but someone’s pressing his thighs apart, and with everyone naked, that can’t be a bad thing. It really isn’t, he decides as not one but two tongues sweep up along his sensitive inner thighs, and then he gasps as he’s licked clean.

He’s quite the quivering mess once his partners are done with him.

Minato sighs deeply as he and Obito survey the results of their work.

“Well. I would congratulate us on a job well done, but I’m afraid we’ve just made more work for ourselves.” He slides a finger along one side of Kakashi’s rock hard erection. “This has come back.”

Obito grins unrepentantly.

“I can think of something for him to do with that.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow when Obito leans in close. There’s a devious look to Obito’s grin and a mischievous light to his dark black eye.

“Remember? That time I promised to flip you and ride you, while Sensei fucked you?”

“_Now_ I do,” Kakashi says as he watches Obito climb up over him. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Obito corrects, straddling Kakashi’s lap.

“Same thing. Holy shit, you’re tight. Hold on. Fuck, Obito, hold on! Back up a bit.”

“Is he that tight?” Obito flinches, and Kakashi feels a searching pressure beside the head of his cock. Minato hums thoughtfully as he explores Obito with the tips of his fingers, blunt and broad. Kakashi feels his dick twitch at the sight. Obito looks helplessly eager as he rocks back against Minato’s fingers, eyes fixed on where Sensei’s hand is disappearing, finger by finger, into him, stretching him marginally for Kakashi’s cock.

“Oh, _fuck_, oh fuck that feels good. Yes, ah! Yes, yes, yes _please_, Sensei…”

Kakashi snorts. “And you called me a slut.”

“_Ah_! But, you are. You totally are, _nn_. Fuck, just like that. Don’t stop…”

Kakashi’s eyebrows hike up.

“If I’m the slut, you’re definitely the whore, with the way you talk, Obito.”

Even Minato gives Kakashi a look of mild disbelief. There’s a wildfire blooming across the Uchiha’s cheeks at the comment. Kakashi considers his own previous position, with a cock in his ass and a dick in his mouth, and he colors abruptly.

“Point taken.”

“You sure were,” Obito leers. “_Taken_.”

“Ha ha. Hilarious. Sensei? How many fingers is that?”

“Three,” Minato says sweetly, and slides them deeper into Obito for good measure. “But I’m sure our whore can take four.”

“Fuck,” Obito groans, his shoulders shaking. “_Sensei_!”

“Oh? Is it that good?”

“Yes, it is. You sound so goddamn good. Okay, okay, enough! I really want Kakashi.”

Minato doesn’t take offense. He slides out and graciously guides the head of Kakashi’s weeping dick to where he left. Kakashi curses fervently as Obito slides down all the way over him. It’s tight, and hot, and incredibly good. Obito has opened up a little from being fingered but he’s still taut that every little movement is dizzyingly sweet. Kakashi slides a hand up to thread his fingers lightly, teasingly along the base of Obito’s scalp, but doesn’t pull. Just grips his hair in one hand and gives two short, sharp tugs. Obito’s pupil goes even darker and his mouth drops open.

“Is that good for you?”

“_Yes_,” Obito hisses when he can speak again, caught between the sensation of Kakashi filling him up and the hand in his hair, “Fuck yes, that does it for me. Kakashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Harder?”

“Here?” Kakashi asks, jerking his hips and fucking up into Obito with a sharp thrust, making his body jolt. Then, a moment after, he grips tighter and yanks Obito’s hair back in a cruel grip. “Or here?”

There’s a litany of curses as Obito flails a bit.

Minato’s soft laughter is Kakashi’s only warning before there are two strong hands guiding his thighs apart again. It makes Obito moan, because it shifts the angle of Kakashi’s dick inside of him, and there’s a few moments of adjusting as Sensei slots in to sandwich Obito between them.

“It’s _really_ hot,” Obito murmurs, and he’s not wrong. Kakashi is pressed up against his chest, and Minato is pressing in behind him. Between the three of them it feels like a furnace.

“Bear with it a little longer,” Minato says, and Obito jumps as Kakashi pulses inside him and mutters soft curses. He gasps when Kakashi clings to him, suddenly, grabbing Obito’s shoulders and dragging him down against his dick. Obito can guess, from his boyfriend’s swearing and Minato’s shuddering, that Sensei is inside of Kakashi. The thought is almost enough to put Obito right over the edge.

“_Sensei_,” Kakashi groans, and his nails rake over Obito’s neck and upper back.

Minato makes a noise that might be approval before he moves.

With Obito riding his dick and Sensei fucking him Kakashi doesn’t last more than a minute. He makes an incredible sound when he comes for the second time, his whole body spasming with the force of his orgasm. There’s a rush of wet heat inside and the dark-haired teen shudders. It’s all Obito can do to hold on, then, as Minato presses in and seeks his own release. He finds a sweet spot at Obito’s neck and sucks as he fucks his silver-haired lover, encouraged by the soft sounds of delight and gasps. There’s no warning before a hand drops down between Obito’s thighs and two strokes later he’s coming, nearly shouting as his muscles go taut. It’s so good that Obito barely registers Minato shuddering to a stop behind him.

The hand around his length slowly lets go. Obito gives a long, loud noise of satisfaction before dropping like dead weight over Kakashi’s chest. Minato huffs a quiet laugh as Kakashi grunts.

“Oi? Get off. It’s filthy, now.”

“Yeah?” Obito is panting but his cheeks are a cheerful pink and he’s bonelessly blissed out. Kakashi can’t help himself at the sight and leans in to recapture his lips in a kiss, ignoring the way Obito snickers at him through it.

There’s the familiar warm press of a wash cloth cleaning their stomach and thighs as they make out, languid and slow after coming twice. Kakashi can feel the distant stirrings of arousal again as Minato dips over his ass with the wash cloth. Obito nips at his lip to keep his attention as Sensei cleans them up. The silver-haired teen hums and lets Obito distract him with an enthusiastic tongue.

After every inch of them has been toweled clean Minato leans back with a sigh and also slumps against the sheets. Kakashi breaks away from Obito to crawl over Minato’s chest and kiss him, too. The dark-haired teen isn’t far behind, and covers Minato’s neck and throat in kisses as Kakashi tastes his lips.

They cleave to the older man, Kakashi sprawled half over his chest, Obito taking up his side, and together they lavish him with kisses and gentle touches, fingers caressing smooth skin. Kakashi manages to knock ankles with Obito over Sensei’s long legs somehow. There’s a warm chuckle as Minato reaches around to capture both his partners, one in each arm. He looks to each of them in turn, to Kakashi, who looks utterly besotted, to Obito, who looks confident yet adoring. They share a grin between them before they lean in to kiss the corners of his mouth at once.

“I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve the two of you,” Minato muses when they finally pull back.

“You did blow an entire Hidden Village off the map,” Kakashi says casually.

“Did I do that for you?” Minato asks with a muted grin. “I’m pretty sure I did that to avenge Rin.”

“He’s right,” Obito murmurs thoughtfully. “But! We make great spoils of war. Right?”

“Aa,” Kakashi surrenders, tucking himself up under Minato’s chin. “Right. We’re yours.”

Obito snicker and tucks himself against Sensei’s chest, nose right up against Kakashi’s. There’s a bit of shuffling as they adjust their limbs, arms and legs shifting as they get comfortable, before they finally relax, cuddled against Sensei’s warm chest. They take some time this way, just wrapped up in one another, to enjoy each other’s company. Kakashi closes his eyes to better hear Sensei’s heart beat beneath his cheek. Obito stares a bit at the fading red of his boyfriend’s face. Minato simply breathes slowly and holds his lovers close. His fingers drum a gentle rhythm over Obito’s back.

The three of them, unbeknownst to one another, have the same thought at the same time: Nothing feels better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get enough MinaKakaObi porn. So, um, yum.


	4. Fluff, Obito/Rin, Kakashi/Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of Rin's perspective.

Rin sighs and leans back into the pillows, completely satisfied. Beside her, Obito grins lazily, cheeks rosy. There’s a faint sheen of sweat over his brow but he’s quite pleased about how he earned it.

“That,” he declares into the silence, “was _awesome_.”

“Oh, yes,” Rin agrees, turning over to kiss pink cheeks in praise. “Totally awesome. You can do that again, any time.”

“Any time?”

Rin’s smile widens. “Did I stutter?”

Obito laughs as he throws back the sheets.

“I’m gonna hit the shower! Wanna come along? There’s space for two, y’know?”

He waggles his eyebrows at her in clear invitation but Rin feels too good to even move. She shakes her head and motions with one hand.

“Go on. Enjoy your victory shower. I’m gonna lay here for a bit.”

Rin closes her eyes to the sound of Obito’s easy laughter and the shower starting up.

She never thought it would be Obito blowing her mind in bed. All her preteen years she’d been dreaming of Kakashi kissing her softly, touching her reverently.

Reality can be disappointing but Rin finds this reality much, _much_ better than her daydreams.

In her dreams everything was sweet and vague. She had impressions of what she wanted but no real taste for what would happen once all their clothes were off. Sure, she knew the mechanics of sex, but knowing what was supposed to happen and being actively involved in touching another person with the intent of making them come their brains out were two completely different things.

Intimacy with Obito is too vibrant to ignore. It is never just about climaxing. Sex with Obito is all about building intimacy by finding pleasure between the two of them. She loves the way he chases her sensitive spots, touches her like he can’t get enough contact and has to keep exploring her skin. She likes that he’ll nibble her ear, or kiss her with teeth, or lift her legs and hold them wide apart to get at that perfect angle, so he can strike deep inside her, the way a gentle touch wouldn’t satisfy.

Rin also never thought she would like taking such an active role in sex. She loves to touch Obito, to make him say her name sweetly, or roughly, depending on whether she holds him tender or pulls his hair in bed. She explores new things each time they tumble together under the covers. Some of her favorite memories are things they’ve discovered on accident, like how Obito likes having his hair pulled, or that he’ll come quicker if she teases him for a long time.

Eventually Rin realizes the sound of the shower has long since stopped. Her eyelids flutter open at the sound of footsteps. The fact that she can hear someone means they’re actively making noise, since they’re ninja, and their default is to walk soundlessly when they can.

“I’m awake,” she mumbles, sleep still clinging to her as she moves.

“I’m home,” murmurs a familiar voice. She knows without looking who it is, and waves a hand from the sheets as the door opens.

“Welcome home, Kakashi.”

“Aa. Did you have sweet dreams?”

“More like sweet release,” Rin says a bit dreamily. “Obito kept me in bed for a bit.”

“I see,” Kakashi says with a warm smile. “Happy thoughts?”

Rin smiles back, and enjoys the knowing look they share.

She stretches in the sheets before swinging her feet off the edge of the bed. Kakashi finds something innocuous to do while she stalks across the room, stark naked, for some clothes. She pulls on a dress and slides on magenta cotton panties the same color as her usual stockings. It’s a moment of consideration before she chooses to forgo the stockings; she’s more comfortable with bare feet here at home.

Home.

The thought warms her more than the soft polyester of her purple dress.

She spins in a circle, laughing to herself, and calls to Kakashi.

“Catch me!”

His arms open for her when she springs over the floor. Kakashi uses their momentum to spin them around and Rin makes a noise of delight.

She feels inexplicably joyful. It could be the centripetal forces. More likely, though, it’s being here, in Kakashi’s arms, in the house that they share, in the home that they’ve made.

It’s so good, just being right here.

The room keeps on turning a bit even after Kakashi stops spinning them. Rin feels a sigh leave her and she shuts her eyes. The strong, slender arms holding her up bring her close and press her tight against Kakashi's chest. She tips her head into the dip between his neck and his shoulder.

“Caught you,” Kakashi says, and his voice is colored with the love he has that’s just for her. She basks in it, arms coming up to catch his face in her hands.

How she used to long for him to notice her. She’d spent years watching him silently nursing what she thought were feelings of budding sexual attraction. But she doesn’t want what she had before: a one-sided crush, something based on chasing a fantasy. A desperate, hopeful longing based on a shallow physical attraction.

What she has now has meaning, forged by friendship, and a shared adoration of their other teammate. They have an intimacy similar to lovers and that is the core of what she wanted all along. Not to sleep with him, but to be close to him, to mean something to him, and for him to mean something to her in return.

The way that Kakashi is looking at her now? That is something that Rin wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

She tips her head to one side and feels a smile split her face.

“Take me to the couch!”

Kakashi laughs softly and nods.

“As you wish.”

Rin beams the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just, Rin is such a cutie pie. She was a huge part of keeping Kakashi together when things fell apart during Riptide. And just in general: she also deserves happiness. So I wrote this, just for her.


	5. Smut, Kakashi/Obito, Obito/Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Rin get the idea to treat their boyfriend to some hands-on experience.

Obito grins as soon as he steps out of Kamui because there are already two sets of shoes in the doorway.

He adds his own to the pile and scurries inside.

“Rin? Kakashi? I’m home!”

“Welcome home,” floats back toward him from deeper inside the house, and Obito smirks, seeking out his girlfriend’s voice. He walks soundlessly, savoring the feeling of smooth wood beneath his bare feet. The door to the Master Bedroom opens before his hand even reaches the out and two sets of hands erupt out of the doorway to latch onto him. Without time to cry out in surprise Obito is yanked into the room.

He grunts as he’s manhandled in the dark. The door swings shut behind him even as he’s greeted with two familiar smells.

“Why are all the lights off,” Obito asks as he lets his boyfriend and girlfriend drag him down toward the floor. The room is almost unnaturally dim. There’s no lights on and no candles lit, and every window is draped shut. It’s almost impossible to see. He can catch the barest reflection of light catching on Kakashi’s pale skin, and a flicker, a reflection of some kind of metal. Rin’s bracelet, his brain informs him after a few more moments.

“We wanted to try something,” Rin’s voice says, velvet-smooth, and Obito swallows at the sound of it, coy and sweet. It’s clearer, somehow, without seeing her.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agrees, low and sultry, and Obito nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound. Kakashi’s snuck up beside him.

“Ah!”

There’s a moment of fumbling in the dark. Kakashi grunts as he’s elbowed by Obito in his shock, which knocks him into Rin, who squeaks as she’s crushed under her boyfriend. The three of them land on the floor in a haphazard pile.

“Ouch…”

“My head,” someone groans.

“This seemed like a really good idea,” Rin mumbles. “Now, I’m not so sure.”

“What seemed like a good idea?” Obito asks, curious as he tires not to flatten Rin further.

“We wanted to take off all your clothes and touch you in the dark.”

Obito’s swallow is the loudest sound in the room.

“I mean,” he says very quickly, “That is an _excellent_ idea, and whoever had it should be praised for having such incredible brain power, and, I mean, it’s just, probably, the very best, totally awesome thing that could happen to me, please don’t be upset! Please? It’s a great idea, and you’re very smart, and clever, and _beautiful_, and _wonderful_, um, thoughtful and, and…”

He trails off as Kakashi snorts.

“It was **my** idea, actually.”

Rin can’t hold back her laughter a second longer.

“Bwahahahah! No, ahahaha, Obito! Please, k-keep going! Aahahahah!”

“Shut up,” Kakashi’s voice grumbles in the dark.

“Ohahahaha!”

“I mean,” Obito’s voice says, and there’s a hitch of breath as a warm palm lands directly on Kakashi’s bare thigh, “it really is a brilliant idea. It obviously came from a _genius_.”

The hand slides up, traveling the length of his leg, and Obito knows by feel and the sharp intake of breath when he’s reached the other boy’s lap. It’s to his delight that his fingers coast up completely uncovered flesh, right into soft curls of hair. He threads his fingers gently through, seeking, searching, until he discovers what he’s looking for with his finger tips.

“Rin? I’m gonna stop talking now,” Obito announces, to soft giggling and quiet cursing.

“Oh? Find something better to do with your mouth?”

“Fuck, Rin, don’t encourage him,” Kakashi’s voice hisses over the sounds of a struggle ensuing, “Obito! We were supposed to be the ones, stop it, touching _you_, fucking… ah! Fuck. Ok! Okay, fine, _fine_—nng. Fuck, that feels good…”

Obito makes a pleased sound of satisfaction and Rin announces herself with soft giggles as Kakashi surrenders to the blow job.

He knows they still fully intend to have their wicked way with him, so Obito does his best to give as good as he expects to get, using his tongue to press up under Kakashi sweetly, sucking deeply, kneading Kakashi’s sensitive thighs with his fingertips as he works his lips around the other boy’s erection. He’s rewarded immediately by a deep shudder and a breathy curse as Kakashi fights for composure.

It’s rather more intimate, in the dark. He knows by smell and by feel and taste that he’s sucking Kakashi’s dick but Obito really can’t see the other boy at all.

He’s focused on Kakashi’s pleasure that he nearly yelps when nimble fingers come up to his hips and yank his pants.

Rin’s soft laughter behind him does little to soothe his near heart-attack.

“Holy shit, Rin! Some warning would be nice?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi says weakly, “I think, maybe don’t surprise him when he’s got his teeth around me?”

“Oh! _Oops_.”

Obito takes Kakashi in hand and licks a long stripe of apology up the side of his erection. There’s a strangled sound from somewhere up above him. Focusing on making it up to his boyfriend, Obito licks his lips and presses a kiss over the head of Kakashi’s leaking dick.

“F-fuck, Obito…”

“Yeah? Like this?” He keeps his lips together, smoothing them teasingly over the tip, to be rewarded by Kakashi’s groan, and the tremble of his thighs. “You’re so wet. It’s leaking everywhere.”

“I’m pretty close,” Kakashi admits, a little breathlessly.

“Already?” Rin asks.

Obito comes up off Kakashi with a wet twist of his lips.

“I’m just that good,” he says cockily, before sinking back down.

There’s soft gasps as he resumes his work, sucking, taking in as much as he can and using his tongue to bring his boyfriend to the brink. Obito uses his hands, too, cups Kakashi’s balls and rolls them until he produces a deep shudder from the thighs on either side of him. The other boy’s legs keep twitching, like he can’t help it, and Obito feels a stab of pride as he switches from his lips to his hand.

“Want to come on my face?”

Kakashi makes a sound like he _might_ be dying.

Behind them, Rin finishes wrestling off Obito’s boxers with a laugh. “Are you gonna make a mess of Obito? Already? We haven’t even started!”

“I’ll survive,” Obito mumbles with his lips pressed right against Kakashi, and then says no more as he opens his mouth and sucks him down. Kakashi cries out above him and hands fist in Obito’s hair, grabbing, twisting, holding him down as Kakashi’s hips piston up, fucking into Obito’s mouth. He makes a pleased sound as Kakashi loses control, gripping him and ruining his mouth, fucking his face with tight little sounds of desperation. He’s about to come, Obito thinks.

It’s a bit of a shame. In the dark, he has no way of seeing the look on Kakashi’s face when he comes.

“Obito? Can I?”

Kakashi’s hips stutter to a stop but just long enough for Obito to come off him with a slick pop and a sound of agreement. There’s a sound, furiously wet, as Kakashi strokes himself. So close, Obito can really appreciate the way his boyfriend smells. Kakashi gasps, Obito’s only warning, and then there’s something warm and wet spilling over his cheek, onto his lips, dribbling all over his face.

A low sound of appreciation rumbles out of him.

“It feels really dirty to do it in the dark,” he mumbles, licking his lips and sweeping Kakashi’s come from his cheek.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Rin’s question is quickly followed by a shriek as hands grab her suddenly, cupping her breasts and squeezing. She manages a single expletive before dissolving into soft sighs as she’s rubbed, smooth hands caressing her, rolling her breasts and exploring her skin. Then there are lips, and kisses, and she laughs as Obito eagerly peppers her with pecks, kissing her in all the spots he can’t see but seeks to find with his mouth.

“Okay! Okay, I get it! Quit! _We’re_ supposed to be the ones doing the kissing!”

Obito’s laughter is loud and bright.

“What? I can’t kiss you back? That’s not fair!”

“You can kiss back,” Kakashi’s voice says. It sounds raspy, like he’s just run a half mile, or, like he’s just had his brains blown out by Obito. “You can _definitely_ kiss back.”

“Or,” Rin says, and Obito absolutely loves the wicked intent behind his girlfriend’s tone of voice, “You can use your mouth for other things.”

“Oh?”

Obito imagines Kakashi has gone rather red at the implication. He can’t see it, but he _knows_.

“And what would you have me do, then? With my mouth,” he asks, low and deliberate.

Hands, smaller and smoother, come up along his bare calf. Obito feels a thrill of anticipation go through him as Rin’s hands travel up the length of his leg, over his thigh, ghosting past his hip and circling back down around to find his half-hard erection.

“Maybe you can tell who’s touching you?”

“That’s easy. It’s you, Rin…”

There’s a quiet giggle.

“Yeah, that was too easy. What about now?”

The hand leaves his lap and is replaced by another. It holds him firmer, grips him harder, and with the breath half-stolen, Obito rolls his hips up into the familiar grip.

“Kakashi. Ah! Yeah, just like that?”

“Sure,” Kakashi’s voice agrees, and the hand moves over him with delicious tightness. Obito moans a little as he’s squeezed.

“Obviously! So, we should make it a little more interesting,” Rin’s voice intones.

Then there are two identical puffs, and the sound of two sets of feet landing. Obito nearly sits up in alarm when two more sets of hands land on his thighs, but they quickly dip south, and then they’re holding his dick, and he groans and falls back.

And collides with a full chest.

He blinks in the dark.

“Rin?”

_Two_ sets of giggles erupt from the dark. Obito swallows thickly.

The hands holding him move, and Obito jumps as another set of hands find his stomach, trace up along the side of him to find his chest, and brush over his nipples. He gasps at the contact, shockingly sensitive, before the fingers are replaced with a set of lips that suck and drag a sharp shout of pleasure from him.

Who is touching him?

There’s too many hands, he realizes in the midst of being man-handled. There’s two hands at his dick, and two more on his left, and then there’s the person he’s leaning against… that makes _four_...

“Did you just…”

There are two identical snorts, and two eerie giggles in perfect stereo.

Obito _groans_.

“Holy fuck,” he manages, before somebody cups his cheek and turns his head to kiss him.

“Who am I?”

Obito leans in and licks, and smells with his eyes shut. It’s difficult to concentrate with the swell of Rin’s breasts pressing up against him from behind, sliding sweetly over his back, and the hands stroking him in front, tracing paths of pleasure up and down his dick. The touches are tantalizing. He’s already half way to orgasm just from being touched and kissed in the dark. But he knows his people, knows them intimately, and even with his eyes closed he can tell whose mouth is pressed up against his own.

“Kakashi,” he murmurs against smooth lips.

“Correct,” the mouth murmurs back. “How can you tell?”

“It’s you, Kakashi. It’s hard to explain. I mean… I know how you smell, the shape of your face, the taste of your mouth,” Obito says fondly into the dark. “I _know_ you.”

Kakashi comes away with a quiet noise. “Obito…”

“Wow,” another voice, also Kakashi’s, says softly. “I… we? Didn’t know you felt like that.”

One of the Rins makes a squeal of delight.

“How romantic!”

“Actually,” Obito admits a half-second later, “There are two sets of boobs, and I can feel both of them. So, logically—“

He yelps when both Rins smack his head.

“That was _actually_ romantic, right up until the end,” Kakashi mumbles. “Idiot.”

“Guess we’ll have to punish you,” Kakashi’s voice says from over his other shoulder.

“Punish?” Obito squeaks.

The hands on him shift. He has no time to resist as he’s pinned down. Two sets of legs swing over his, one body settling over each of his thighs. His arms get trapped over his head, leaving his body exposed. With no light Obito has no idea of who’s sitting on him and who is restraining him. A thrill of anticipation goes through his entire body as four sets of hands descend to slide over his skin. There are so many fingertips ghosting over his skin, touching him, coaxing little gasps of pleasure as they seek sensitive spots to tease, and with everyone suddenly silent, he really has no sense of who is where.

It’s exciting.

Two sets of lips descend to kiss his neck. Warmth blossoms against the column of his throat, one on each side and Obito gasps, his whole body twitching under the gentle assault. There’s a huff of soft laughter on his right, and he turns his head toward it.

“Kiss me?”

“Tell me who I am,” the voice teases, pulling just out of reach when Obito leans toward them.

“Rin.”

“Wrong,” Kakashi laughs, and leans down to nip at his neck. The bite makes Obito hiss in a good way.

“What? I knew that! I swear! Please kiss me?”

There’s no answer but two sets of teeth that worry the column of his throat, nibbling at his neck. One set of lips twists into a kiss, pressed sweetly against his pulse, while the other licks a wet stripe up the side of him, making Obito’s toes curl in pleasure. It’s like they’re trying to take him apart from both sides. But now he knows that Kakashi is kissing his neck to his left, so it must be Rin licking him on the right.

“Rin?”

“Yes?”

“Yes?”

Obito’s dick twitches at the sound of two voices responding.

“Please kiss me?”

“Can you tell which one of us is doing this,” one of the Rins asks, and then the soft pad of someone’s thumb presses down directly over the head of his cock, rolling over it, sliding Obito’s leaking fluids all over.

“Fuck… Ah! Fuck, that feels good. If I get it right, will you _both_ kiss me?”

“You have to get it right,” Rin’s voice warns. “Otherwise we have to punish you again.”

They’re naked, holding him down and touching him in the dark. If this is their idea of punishment, Obito will never stop being wrong.

“I guess the real Rin is here,” Obito says, turning his head to the figure licking his neck, “and the clone is the one touching me.”

“Hm.”

“Is that your final answer?”

“Uh… is that a trick question?”

“Obito,” Kakashi’s voice warns from somewhere. “We’re waiting.”

“It is,” Obito says hastily.

Twin giggles erupt from where the two Rins are, one at his side, the other over his thigh.

“Wrong,” they announce together.

“It was me,” one of the Kakashis reveals.

Obito can’t really bring himself to be upset.

“Sorry?”

“Well, you will be,” Rin says casually.

Obito would be worried, except someone is nuzzling his neck, pressing kisses against his skin; except someone’s hand is sliding over his dick, up and down with perfect pressure, slick with his precome; except he’s still being teased by fingertips lazily tracing trails all over him, pressing down, plying all his sensitive spots until he’s deliciously hard and dripping. How can he be worried when Rin and Kakashi are touching him like this?

Someone’s thigh shifts and his legs are spread apart wider. Obito nearly bites through his lip in anticipation as fingers slide to position things, holding his erection upright, pointed true north as someone settles over him. He doesn’t need to see to know that Rin is kneeling over him because he can feel the heat of her, less than an inch away and his hips ache to move up, to slide into her tight, wet heat.

“Oh, _please_,” he begs breathlessly, “Please, please?”

“Who am I?”

The smell is nearly enough to push him over the edge. Rin is so close and her cunt smells so sweet.

“Rin! Rin! It has to be Rin.” Obito licks his lips. “If I’m wrong, can I at least eat you?”

There’s a soft laugh as silky thighs settle against his own, and Obito almost shouts when at last he feels something slick and tight pressing down against the head of his dick, velvet-soft and wet and hot.

“You got it right this time!” Rin informs him cheerfully as she sinks down over his dick.

Obito nearly melts. The hands holding him down retreat and he can’t wait another second, reaching up greedily, grabbing his surprised teammate and rocking up into her, to the hilt. Rin moans as she’s suddenly filled, and Obito cusses.

“Holy fuck—you’re, Rin, you’re _nng_, you’re **so** wet.”

“It was fun to tease you,” she says, but it’s breathy, like she's helplessly hot and bothered because of him, and Obito regrets the dark now. He wants to see her face as he fucks up into her, pushes in and fits perfectly inside, wants to watch the way her eyes widen when he comes out only to thrust back in. Everything seems more intense this way. The soft sounds of shocked pleasure, gasped out as Obito slides in and out of Rin are like little fireworks. Rin cries out as Obito’s hand discovers a nipple and twists it teasingly between two fingers.

“It sounds incredible,” Kakashi mumbles. “Is it always so…”

Rin’s wail drowns out Kakashi’s question as Obito fucks her through her sudden orgasm. She’s shaking, shuddering around him and the waves of pleasure squeeze him feel _divine_.

“Rin,” he gasps, “Rin, I’m so close—you’re gonna make me come, too…”

Hands seize Obito at once. Two on his shoulder, one at his stomach and waist, another set grabs his ankles, and Obito is suddenly flat on the floor again. He makes a pained sound as Rin slides up and off of him, sighing in satisfaction as she goes. He’s _dripping_.

“Guys! C’mon!”

“That was really fun,” Rin’s voice says airily. She sounds beautiful, freshly fucked and pleased about it. “Kakashi?”

Obito opens his mouth to complain and finds two fingers intruding, sliding over his tongue and pressing against his cheek. He cautiously takes them in, tongue folding around them, careful with his teeth. He hears, “don’t bite” from someone as the hands shift on his body. Someone is tracing up and down his thighs where he’s hyper-sensitive, sending electric shocks of pleasure down his spine with every touch. Another set of hands is groping his ass, squeezing greedily. There’s no one touching his cock but it leaps all the same as he’s covered in teasing touches, some feather-light, some tauntingly gentle, and Obito whimpers as the fingers finally leave his mouth.

“Good boy,” Kakashi’s voice murmurs. There’s a shifting as he settles between Obito’s thighs and even unable to see Obito can tell what is about to happen. He lifts his hips even as two sets of hands help position him. Then, as wet fingertips press in, not one but _two_ sets of lips descend on his dick.

“Woah!”

Obito can’t help the shout that leaves him as he’s assaulted in the dark. It’s indescribable. Too many things are happening at once. The searching stretch as Kakashi’s fingers fill him. The sweet suction as someone sucks the side of his erection, and the teasing flicker of tongue sweeping up the side of him, not to mention the wandering hands still roving all over his body.

He’s helpless to do anything but react, arching as Kakashi fucks a second finger in to join the first, twisting as two mouthes slide up and down his aching cock, panting as his partners torture him sweetly, unseen.

“Kakashi,” Obito pants, body sizzling with arousal, “Kakashi, please?”

“You’re always so tight,” the other boy’s voice says in a low rumble somewhere near his knee, and Obito can’t bite back a cry as the fingers crook inside of him, twisting until they find the perfect spot deep inside of him. “I’m gonna fill you up, promise.”

“Oh hell yes. Oh! Please?”

“Patient,” Rin’s voice scolds, even as her lips leave Obito’s cock with a string of saliva connecting them. “It’s your turn.”

“_There_,” Kakashi’s voice says, satisfied, and the fingers retreat. Obito’s entire body jerks when they’re replaced by something thicker that he can’t see. He knows what it is and braces himself as Kakashi slides inside.

Obito nearly sobs at the sensations. Every inch of him feels like a live wire, ready to react to the slightest touch that he can’t anticipate because he can’t see. He cries out as Kakashi fucks into him, rocking all of them with sharp thrusts that send Obito’s dick up into someone’s mouth. The lips around his cock clamp down, pulling a strained sound as Obito loses control, hips jerking as stars explode across his vision.

Everything is _perfect_. The hands wrapped around his thigh, pressing into the sensitive skin there. The lips kissing his cock, pressed sweetly up against it, nearly meeting the other mouth opening to lick a wet stripe up the side of him. The thick, intense heat as Kakashi fills him up and up and up, driving in deeper with each thrust, fucking him.

It feels so good he can’t even warn that he’s coming before it happens. An explosion fueled by so many perfect touches, too many hands to count and the hot stab of perfect satisfaction as Kakashi nails him, hips flush against Obito’s thighs, striking deep and hitting that electric pleasure center that makes Obito lose it.

Twin sounds of surprise erupt as Obito comes, his whole body shuddering violently with the force of it.

Obito is hardly aware after that, helplessly afloat on a sea of absolute satisfaction. There’s still Kakashi buried inside of him but he’s slowed down, barely rocking his hips, panting from the effort. “Ah… it’s, Obito, when you clench down like that,” Kakashi complains weakly, and that’s all the holding back he can manage, collapsing forward over all of them, hips driving down into Obito’s impossibly tight heat, hands scrambling to get a grip on his things. Obito laughs as Kakashi also loses himself, coming again with a wild sound, panting as he spends himself deep inside.

“Oh!”

“Wow,” one of the Rins murmurs. “You’re on fire, here. Even after.”

Obito whines as a smooth hand slides up his spent cock, still hard.

“It’s… you were _touching_ me,” he moans.

“Is he still hard?”

“Hopeless,” Kakashi’s clone complains as his lips leave Obito’s dick. “But useful. I haven’t come yet.”

A jolt of shock and pleasure shoots through Obito as thighs straddle him again. He swallows several times.

“Is, is it alright? Didn’t you just…”

“That was _me_, idiot,” Kakashi’s voice intones, annoyed as he slides out of Obito with a wet, wet sound. “Can’t you tell?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You don’t sound very sincere,” Rin warns, and Obito leaps as his hand is gripped, led in the dark. He comes into contact with something slippery and he groans as Rin guides his fingers into her cunt. “I think you need to be a little more compassionate to those of us who haven’t had a turn.”

“I’m _really_ sorry. Please, let me show you?”

Rin hums in appeasement as Obito strokes her, fingers pressing gently into her dripping pussy. He can’t tell if it’s a clone or the original. He isn’t sure seeing would help that but he knows Rin, knows the slope of her thighs and the shape of her, and the amazing smell as he pushes in, pulling sweet gasps of pleasure from her lips.

His fingers freeze as something tight and hot presses down over the tip of his dick. He shudders as Kakashi or his clone sinks down. There’s almost no resistance and the sudden heat makes Obito whine.

“Not fair,” he pants, hips rocking up helplessly. Kakashi is like a furnace, impossibly hot around him. 

“I thought you were apologizing to Rin?”

“I can’t concentrate,” Obito moans as Kakashi slides back up off of him, tortuously slow.

“Do you want me to stop?”

As if to emphasize what he’d be giving up, Kakashi sinks back down, and Obito reels from the heat and the squeeze as he’s buried, sliding up inside. At the same time Rin sighs, sinking down to meet his stalled fingers, making Obito moan loudly. It’s impossibly hot, and _wet_, and amazing, and_ this is it_, _this is how I die_, he thinks as pleasure unlike anything he’s ever felt fills him up, pulling his attention back and forth between his hand and his dick and he nearly seizes, coming with a surprised shout.

Rin yelps as Obito’s fingers curl deep inside her, rocking down on the sudden intrusion, thighs shaking as she pants and shudders and spends herself all over him. The gush of her is enough to give Obito a heady wave of pride.

There’s a quiet cursing from somewhere above him and two puffs of smoke as both his teammates lose the concentration necessary to maintain the clones.

Two sets of lips and hands vanish as Kakashi slams himself down on Obito’s dick, riding him a few more frantic times before he makes a mess all over Obito’s stomach.

Absolutely spent, the three of them collapse into a heap on the floor. Obito is a little hard pressed to tell which limbs belong to who. But it smells like so much sex, and sweat, and them.

“That,” Rin’s voice says shakily from Obito’s left, “was the _best_ idea I’ve ever had.”

Kakashi snorts but he’s too fucked out to disagree.

“It _was_ a great idea,” Obito agrees easily, from the bottom of their pile. “I think I’ve got another good one. Can I _Kamui_ us to the baths?”

“Please.”

“Yeah, before we get all sticky.”

“Hang on,” he says with a grin, and they disappear with a twist.

+

They spend nearly an hour soaking in the hot bath. Obito’s muscles have never been so tiger-pleased, relaxed and satisfied with a deep sense of pride. Rin and Kakashi both seem appeased with his performance. Rin cuddles close and peppers him with quick little kisses, cute and sweet, while Kakashi lounges on his other side, resting up against him with his eyes closed and his hand threaded in Obito’s. The three of them spend a long time unwinding in the hot water, cleaning themselves and just being close.

They’re rather shriveled like raisins when they finally get out, but it’s fun to laugh about their premature wrinkles as they Kamui together back home.

“Ah! Welcome home,” Minato’s warm voice says as they reappear in Kakashi’s house.

“Sensei,” Kakashi says, voice going soft. Obito and Rin release him knowingly as he seeks Minato’s embrace.

“Looks like the three of you had a fun afternoon.”

Rin’s eyebrows hike up high.

“How can you tell?”

Minato kisses Kakashi on the mouth before giving his three students an exasperated yet fond look.

“You left a fair amount of evidence behind.”

Obito is the first to go tomato-red, quickly followed by Rin.

“And it is a rather… wet substance,” Minato continues, a bit of pink rising to his own cheeks. “I might have slipped on it, when I came home.”

Kakashi buries his bright red face in Minato’s chest.

“You’re _kidding_,” Rin squeaks, mortally embarrassed, imagining Sensei coming back to the house, only to slip and fall into what must have been a _pool_ of semen and her own fluids. “Sage, Sensei, we didn’t mean to leave that lying around!”

“Sorry, Sensei,” Obito mumbles, bright pink.

Minato just laughs.

“It’s all fine. It’s clear you had quite the _adventure_ this afternoon," he says, eyes bright with delight. "Perhaps you’ll tell me about it, sometime. For now, it would be nice if the three of you could clean the floors? So no one else slips and falls.”

The three of them have never agreed to anything faster.


	6. Teaser, Kakashi/Obito/Minato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch Me If You Can

“I’m going home.”

Obito blinks out of his bored stupor in time to see Kakashi standing.

“Please, don’t! There’s still loads of paperwork,” Rin begs, gesturing at the Hokage’s desk. It’s impressively full, covered in towering stacks of forms to be stamped and signed, the place where the four of them have been for the better part of the entire day. “We have at least two hours left.”

“Less, if you stay and help,” Obito points out.

“Some help you’ve been, Obito!” Minato laughs. “You’ve been half asleep for the past fifteen minutes.”

“I’ve been more helpful than Bakashi. At least I’ve been stamping things. He’s just sitting there!”

“I’m going home,” Kakashi repeats mutinously.

“Such a beacon of responsibility.”

“Our Captain of the Guard! Hatake Kakashi!”

“Itachi is Captain. I’m retired, and I’m going home.”

“Let him go,” Minato says with a half smile. “We’ll tackle the rest of this paperwork.”

Kakashi pulls off his belt.

His pants sink low on his hips, revealing a slice of pale flesh.

Obito swallows, loudly. Minato’s half smile freezes. Rin feels a pink color creep into her cheeks.

“I’m _going_ _home_,” Kakashi repeats, unbuckling his arm guards and placing them rather deliberately on the table.

“Is that so,” Minato purrs, pen abandoned.

Kakashi raises a challenging eyebrow in the direction of his partners as he strips off his ANBU gear and deposits in a neat, tidy pile, right over a stack of paperwork.

“I’m going home,” he says a final time, “and the first person to meet me there gets to fuck me over the couch.”

Then he’s gone.

_Oh no,_ Rin thinks as both Minato and Obito turn slowly to face one another.

“_Hiraishin_ is cheating,” Obito says, almost the same instant Minato says, “No warping with _Kamui_.”

“Alright.”

“Fine with me.”

“First one home—“

“—gets to have him, over the couch,” Obito finishes, licking his lips. “Rin? Count of three?”

_This is my life now_, she thinks with a sigh.

“No _Hiraishin_. No _Kamui_. Count of three. Ready?”

Obito and Minato have locked eyes and nod at the same time.

“3… 2… 1… Go!”

With a whoosh, the office is vacated with a vacuum that sends papers flying into the air.

Rin sighs deeply and pulls on Isobu’s chakra.

“_Boys_,” she mutters with a shake of her head, though it’s fond. Then she summons sixty clones to reorganize the office.


	7. Smut, Kakashi/Obito, Kakashi/Minato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the _most porn I've ever written_. I also think I need to lay down, maybe. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The buildings seem to blur beneath them as they race. Minato laughs as he flings himself over the rooftops. Obito is less than a half-step behind him. There’s a ferocious look of concentration on his face, like he’s running for his life, not racing to have Kakashi over the back of the couch at home.

“Don’t worry,” he calls cheekily, using a bit of chakra to propel himself forward, “I’m sure he’ll be happy to have you… after!”

Obito laughs back at him.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, Sensei!”

Minato blinks and Obito disappears. Or rather, everything disappears, twisting around him, shifting, warping until he’s surrounded by unfamiliar territory, still moving at top speed. His instinct alone keeps him from slamming into a tree. He glances around to find himself outside of the village, surrounded by trees.

He’s been warped, he realizes.

Minato grits his teeth and barks a laugh.

“Well, two can play at that game,” he says affably, and disappears in a Flash.

+

Obito is running flat-out with a wide grin on his face. He’s left Sensei just outside the village and he’s more than half-way to the house. The thought of Kakashi waiting for him, pale thighs spread apart, already naked and waiting for someone to come through the doors to fill him up sends a fresh wave of blood to his dick. He can’t _wait_ to put it in Kakashi.

He’s bounding over rooftop when the ground goes out from under him.

The sound he produces isn’t so much a shriek but a banshee’s wail as he goes plummeting straight down, three stories, to the ground below.

_What the hell!_ Obito’s mind screams as he falls. _The roof top was right there—_

A burst of sunshine yellow hair appears to watch his fall with a cheeky grin.

“See you _after_, Obito!”

Then he’s gone.

The dark-haired Uchiha grits his teeth.

“I didn’t want to do this,” he mutters, flipping off his eyepatch, and opening his left eye. Gravity stops dragging him down towards the concrete below and with a practiced flex of his chakra, Obito vanishes into Kamui.

+

Minato hums happily as he spots his destination. The house isn’t but a two minute sprint away. He won’t even have to use _Hiraishin_ again, at this rate. He feels a flicker of guilt, thinking of Obito’s shocked face, and how he looked when he was falling. But then he remembers the lusty look to Kakashi’s leer, and the way he abandoned logic when Kakashi announced he’d be waiting at home like a prize to be had. Over the couch.

“So impatient,” Minato murmurs as he runs, mind moving faster than his feet are able. He’s thinking of Kakashi who’s at home waiting for them. How anxious he must be! Having had to wait all morning. _He’ll probably open himself up_, Minato thinks with a pleasant shudder, drawing up the image in his mind. He’ll get the oil from the bedroom and lather his fingers and stretch himself so as soon as he arrives Minato can slide right in, with no resistance. The thought is enough to make his step stutter. He nearly trips over the step as he approaches the house.

A whisper of chakra warns him he’s not alone, and Minato freezes, right above the second step.

He vaults over the stairs to avoid any potential traps.

In doing so, he falls for Obito’s actual trap, and the younger man yells in victory as he sails through the air and catches Minato around the middle in a tackle.

The two of them burst through the front doors, tumbling head over heels, rolling into the house and landing in a heap together in front of the couch.

“Ooh…”

“My ribs…”

Obito groans, holding his head, while Minato struggles upright, holding his side. The two realize where they are and look eyes.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow expectantly.

“Welcome home.”

“We’re home,” Minato says, out of habit, but his eyes are fixed on Kakashi’s skin, trailing down every inch that he can see.

“Yeah,” Obito says weakly, also gaping, because there’s so much skin to see, and Kakashi’s always been in excellent shape. “Yeah, hi. So! You said—“

“I said whoever gets home first gets to have me,” Kakashi repeats, stepping out from behind the couch with measured steps and a knowing smirk, fully enjoying the twin groans of appreciation he gets when he steps out to reveal his state of undress. “Now. Which one of you got here first?”

Minato and Obito open their mouthes in tandem.

“I did!”

“It was me!”

“I certainly got here before you!”

“But I was the one in the house first!”

“Actually,” Obito backtracks slowly, a devious look coming over his face, “I take it back. I didn’t get here first.”

Startled, Minato switches from momentary joy to suspicion at Obito’s sudden flip in attitude.

“What do you think, Sensei?” He continues with a sly look in Kakashi’s direction. “I’d say we arrived… pretty much at the _same exact time_.”

Kakashi’s eyes widen.

Minato gets it and his lips purse into a perfectly angelic smile. There’s the devil’s grin in his eyes, though.

“Why, Obito. What an astute observation!”

“W-wait a second….”

Both Obito and Minato have risen from the floor with eyes like predators looming over cornered prey and Kakashi is too late to avoid the two of them. His already pale skin pales further as both Obito and Minato corner him on the couch, one straddling a naked thigh, the other sliding up beside him and walking a commanding palm smoothly up and over his sensitive inner leg, causing him to squirm at the sudden attention. His eyes dart nervously back and forth between his partners as they close in on him eagerly.

“What’s the matter?” Minato asks as he comes in close, eyes intent, already devouring Kakashi with his gaze. “You did say we could _have_ you.”

Obito hums a sound of agreement right up against Kakashi’s throat as he nuzzles his boyfriend contentedly.

“I didn’t say that! _Ah_,” Kakashi’s complaint disappears as Obito’s hand drifts to his lap, palming an already half-hard erection.

“I think it’s a clever compromise,” Minato all but purrs, and Obito delights in the way his low tenor makes Kakashi moan. “We were _both_ first. So we _both_ get to have you. It’s quite fair.”

The silver-haired man shudders. The thought must be intimidating. Obito is fairly average but Minato’s cock alone fills him up all the way and more. Obito fights his own shudder of anticipation and focuses on his boyfriend.

Kakashi looks like he means to go on, so Obito takes the initiative and leans in, catching his mouth before he can argue and kissing him fiercely. The other man shudders against Obito’s lips but kisses back, melting into Obito’s touch as his hands slide against his erection, stroking him, encouraging him to full hardness. Beside him Minato laughs softly and spurs his partners on with little touches, teasing the edge of Kakashi’s ear with his teeth.

When Obito pulls back for a breath, Kakashi looks much more complacent but it's edged with uncertainty. Just to be sure, Obito stops handling him and catches his eye with a serious look.

“You good for this?”

Even flushed with pleasure from being handled by his precious people, Kakashi’s gaze darts off to one side in clear indecision.

Oh.

Immediately Obito reaches up and stops Minato’s roving hands. The blonde looks confused for just a moment, until he catches sight of his students, and Kakashi’s obvious hesitation.

All movement slows to a stop. Minato backs up, Obito backs up, and they both remove their hands from Kakashi. Something’s clearly been miscommunicated.

“Kakashi? What’s the matter?”

“Did we go too fast?” Obito asks, worried.

“It’s not that. I’m good for fast,” Kakashi says, shaking his head. “I just don’t know… I mean. I just don’t know if I’m good for two at once.”

“We don’t have to,” Minato says straight away.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable!”

Obito snorts. “You should have seen your face. You were so out of it. Do you think either me or Sensei wants to do something that you’re not into?”

“He’s right,” Minato agrees, coming back in and running a hand over Kakashi’s bare shoulder soothingly. “If you want to try it some day we’ll certainly be happy to indulge you. But when you’re ready. Not before.”

A little sheepishly, Kakashi goes for the back of his neck in an unconscious gesture of apology.

“It… I meant for it to be something fun,” he mutters, embarrassed that they’re stalled out when they could be in the middle of sex already. “For you to chase me to the house and then have me. I didn’t mean to kill the mood—“

“Kakashi.”

“Oi! Who says you killed anything?”

Obito snatches Kakashi’s hand from behind his head and yanks it down. Kakashi blinks rapidly as his hand comes in contact with Obito’s rock hard erection, just beginning to leak at the tip. Obito’s face is bright red but he’s gamely wearing a grin.

“Just because you don’t wanna have us both doesn’t mean you don’t wanna have us. Am I right? Or am I right?”

Minato laughs, bright and loud, and the sound is infectious and suddenly Kakashi is laughing, too. Obito doesn’t mind that they’re laughing at him, because suddenly the atmosphere is good again.

Kakashi relaxes back into the couch wearing a lazy smile. Minato follows him, leans over and kisses his younger lover. Pale fingers sneak into long yellow spikes, dragging Minato closer, pulling him deeper into the kiss. They fold together with ease and long years of familiarity. Obito busies himself getting out of his shirt, eager to feel Kakashi’s skin against his own.

“So,” Minato asks as he pulls back from kissing Kakashi’s pleased grin, “you put in a request earlier. Over the couch?”

Obito grins at the wicked light in Sensei’s eyes.

“I remember,” he says as Kakashi squirms under Minato’s hot hands, pulling him upright, positioning him, turning him flat against his stomach against the couch cushions. “Something about being fucked over the back of the couch.”

“Yes,” Kakashi says and it’s uneven, like he can’t quite catch his breath at the idea. “_Please_.”

Minato and Obito share a look of private pleasure.

“You sound so good when you want something.”

“It’s rare of you to request something for yourself,” Minato agrees as he stands to fill the space between Kakashi’s spread thighs, enjoying the gasp he gets when his legs brush up against Kakashi’s. “Let us reward you.”

Whatever Kakashi means to say is smothered by Obito’s lips in a searing kiss. He loses himself for a moment in the whirlwind of Obito’s passion as the dark-haired boy commands his entire attention with just his lips, the tips of his fingers smoothing over Kakashi’s face to hold him steady, the sweep of his tongue across Kakashi’s lower lip, sucking it, nipping gently with teeth and then kissing him sensually to apologize. Kakashi is lost to the affection Obito lavishes on him, so caught up in the kiss that everything else seems to fade away.

There’s a sharp gasp as something slides up against him. Kakashi comes away from the Uchiha’s lips with flushed cheeks, to see Sensei lining himself up.

Kakashi feels the breath punched out of him as Minato’s dick slides inside of him with absolutely no resistance.

Minato wheezes from somewhere behind him, blue eyes blown wide with desire.

“You… _Kakashi_…”

Obito’s eyebrows hike up as both his partners shudder; Kakashi with satisfaction, Minato with surprised pleasure.

“Is he…”

“Already open,” Minato moans, like he can’t help it, hands latching onto Kakashi’s hips and dragging him up off the couch a half inch, back down deeper over his dick, making Kakashi shout with the sudden stab. “And wet.”

“It’s from my birthday,” Kakashi pants as he scrambles for purchase on the couch. “The oil. Remember?”

“It’s so slick,” Obito murmurs, watching the ease of the glide as Sensei pulls out, once, slow and languid, just to make Kakashi shudder at the sensation. “It looks really slippery, Sensei. Kakashi.”

“Minato, please?”

The blonde devil stops with just the tip of his dick buried inside Kakashi’s slick heat, with a knowing look as his silver-haired lover quivers with anticipation.

“Please _what_, Kakashi?”

Kakashi makes a frustrated sound and does something Obito can’t see. He can guess, from the strangled sound Sensei makes, and the way Minato’s grin falls off into a look of pained desire, that Kakashi has clenched down on the very sensitive tip of his cock.

He feels his own dick twitch at the thought. The squeeze must be _incredible_.

“I made you _chase_ _me_,” Kakashi huffs, cheeks pink with indignation even as he tries to back up and take more of Minato’s cock, “I _already_ asked—“

“Very nicely,” Obito admits, “Sensei. Didn’t you say we were rewarding him?”

“You’re right,” Minato agrees, and drops the pretense of teasing Kakashi in favor of fucking him from behind. He tilts his hips and grabs Kakashi’s inching hips in a strong grip, and slams in to the hilt.

Kakashi _wails_ and collapses agains the couch with a dazed look, caught off guard. It’s a good look, though, Obito thinks as Minato starts fucking Kakashi in earnest, moving with sharp thrusts, building up a rhythm as he seeks to give Kakashi what he’d asked for.

Minato nearly folds in two, leaning close and groaning as he hammers Kakashi into the couch cushions. Kakashi seems pleased with the attention, panting with each thrust, shivering as he’s gripped by Minato’s strong hands and held in place.

“You look so good,” Obito groans. Kakashi manages to open his eyes through the pounding to see his other partner leaned back, leering at them, hand on his dick as Kakashi is fucked from behind.

“Kakashi,” Minato pants, slowing down a fraction, fingers still gripping his hips tightly, “He’s _watching_.”

A shiver of shocked delight goes down Kakashi’s spine. Obito is watching him, is getting off from just the sight of him, if the low moan is anything to go by. He straightens up a bit to see, watching Obito right back as he touches himself, strokes his dick with one hand in a loose grip, both eyes focused entirely on Kakashi as Minato fucks him.

Sensei’s hips slow down further. The hands leave his hips and travel slowly up the length of his naked back, and Kakashi arches his back up into the touch, changing the angle of Minato buried inside of him. Both of them shudder at the shift, and Obito makes a gratified sound as they please each other.

“Fuck, you look so good,” he groans. “Sensei, you said he was open already?”

“I slid right in,” Minato agrees, grinding down against Kakashi, causing him to shake into the couch. “It was so easy. Were you so eager to have my cock inside you, Kakashi?”

“_Yes_,” Kakashi gasps, hands gripping the couch tightly as Minato slides in, all the way, pressing up against that perfect spot deep inside of him and sending sparks of white-hot pleasure shooting across his vision. “Yes, yes, yes, Sensei—”

“_Kakashi_,” Minato hisses, and his hips snap forward.

Kakashi whines. The sound is thin in the air but it makes Obito’s mouth water.

“Gods,” he groans. “You should call him Sensei more often. I think he gets off on it.”

Minato hums, not committing to an answer, but Kakashi takes the suggestion to heart as the older man picks up the pace again, fucking him faster, giving it to him harder as if spurred to action by the old title.

“Please, Sensei,” he gasps, eyes watching as Minato swallows. “Please? I’ve been waiting… I’ve been so good—“

“Don’t,” Minato warns, gripping Kakashi’s hips with a punishing grasp, “Don’t call me that. _Ah_! I’m not your teacher any more.”

“But you like it,” Kakashi argues, leaning back into Minato’s increasingly frantic thrusts, “You like it when I say your name, but I spent so long asking for it as your student. Admit it—it turns you on, when I beg for it from my Sensei—“

Obito swallows as Minato growls, pupils blown black.

_That’s it,_ he thinks as Minato slams Kakashi down into the couch, _he’s absolutely gone._

“Sensei,” Kakashi gasps, grasping for something to hold onto as the older man hammers into him with almost punishing speed. “Fuck, please, I’m so close—please, Sensei, _please_, fuck me—“

“Kakashi!”

“Fuck,” Obito hisses, thrusting up into his hand as Minato loses it, completely abandons composure and fucks Kakashi with a primal sort of passion, leaning over his back and latching on to his shoulder with teeth that draw a surprised shout from his former student. The blonde holds nothing back, hips slamming into Kakashi over and over again, driving his dick deep inside and pulling a wild sound from his lover when he comes.

“Kakashi,” Minato chants, hips still fucking forward as Kakashi’s legs shudder and twitch, “Kakashi, _Kakashi_…”

They look so good together, Obito thinks, enjoying the sight of Minato losing control, curling down over his other lover with a strangled curse, and he tightens his hand over his dripping dick as Minato fills Kakashi with his come.

“Mmmn,” Kakashi hums, too busy riding the high of his own orgasm to make his mouth produce words. He looks satisfied, in a puddle of pleasure, body falling into a boneless heap against the couch.

“Love you,” Minato murmurs, mouth pressed right up against Kakashi’s throat, “Kakashi. You have no idea. You feel so good inside…”

Kakashi huffs a laugh.

“I’ve got an idea,” he says as Minato pulls away. “You really didn’t hold back, at the end.”

“Oh? And did you get what you wanted?”

Obito laughs as Kakashi goes scarlet.

Minato looks over to him at the sound of his laugh.

“Oh! That won’t do. Look,” he says, nudging Kakashi with his elbow, encouraging him to look over to their other partner.

Obito flushes as Kakashi sees him and his breath catches. It makes him feel good, to make Kakashi’s eyes go wide with desire. He’s still a little self-conscious about his arm and leg and the foreign feel of the flesh that’s been grafted to him, but Kakashi’s gaze banishes his worries, so full of blatant want, all directed at him. It makes him feel more confident in his actions as he strokes himself, draws his hand up over his aching dick, mismatched eyes half-lidded with a lazy sort of pleasure.

He makes a show of propping his legs further apart to give his partners a better view as he touches himself how he likes best, teasing himself, fingers gliding smoothly over his wet cock, coming up slick, almost glistening with how much he’s already leaked. Obito enjoys the way Minato licks his lips at the sight, how Kakashi’s color deepens and his eyes zone in on how his hands are around his dick. He loved the way they were on the couch together. Now it’s his turn, he predicts, as Kakashi cocks his head in the direction of the sofa.

“Floor’s hard,” he says, a mild suggestion that belies the arousal in his tone.

“Well, I like hard,” Obito says with a laugh even as he stands. “Got something hard for me over there?”

“There could be,” Minato murmurs. “Come and find out for yourself.”

“I’d love to. Make room for me?”

They shift, a space for him opening up and he goes. His knees knock against Minato’s thighs, slightly wet from sweat and semen. He sits, naked ass on the couch next to Kakashi, equally nude and not half as abashed about it.

“Love the way you look,” he mumbles as he meets Obito for a kiss. “You’re beautiful.”

This time, it’s Obito who’s bright red when the kiss ends.

Kakashi looks mildly surprised, and then faintly bemused.

“Obito,” he repeats, a hand coming up to cup Obito’s cheek, “I know you’re not still caught up on that.”

“I’m not,” he mutters, but his partners can tell by his tone that it’s a lie.

“_Look_,” Kakashi prompts, nudging him to look over in Minato’s direction. The Yondaime greets Obito’s gaze with a sincere smile and glances down to his returning erection. Obito feels a fresh wave of excitement hit him at the sight, of the proof of Minato’s renewed interest, at seeing him naked. It’s a fine thing to hear he looks hot. It’s another thing to know you’re the reason your lover’s dick is ready for another round.

“That’s for you. Because of you. Obito, you’re gorgeous.”

He can’t help it—he laughs.

Kakashi frowns but Obito quickly sets things straight. “It’s, ahaha, it’s not what you said! It’s not. I’m flattered! Totally. It’s just…”

He gives up trying to articulate how he feels, and just grabs Kakashi’s face with both hands to _show_ his appreciation.

Minato makes a noise of delight as they topple over against the couch.

Kakashi hums up into the kiss as Obito pins him flat on his back. He presses up, eyes shut as his thighs fall open around Obito’s hips. Then there’s a curse against his lips as they slot together, erections pressed between their flat stomaches, slick and slippery. Obito wrenches out of the kiss and props himself up on his elbows to stare down at his silver-haired lover. His dark gaze is intense.

“You good for more?”

His answer is a smirk and a roll of Kakashi’s hips, grinding them together with a jolt of electric arousal.

“I am. How do you want me?”

Obito’s brain short circuits.

“How do I want you? Every way I can have you.”

Kakashi swats at him.

“_Now_, you lunatic. How do you want me right now?”

Obito’s cheeks heat, but he recovers quickly enough to turn the tables, a knowing glint in his eyes as he leans close to reply.

“Oh? Can I have you…. Any way I want you?”

His hand slides down between the two of them, to ghost over Kakashi’s stomach, trailing down towards where they’re slotted together. He’s rewarded when Kakashi’s breath hitches, and again when his boyfriend cusses as his hand skips their erections and slides over his hips instead.

“What if I want you on your back, just like this? You’re _really_ flexible. Think I can push your legs up, fold you in half? Fuck you with your ankles up by your ears, to get all the way down inside you, as deep as I can go?”

Kakashi full-body shudders, and Minato’s eyes light up at the reaction.

“Or do you want to be on your belly,” Obito continues, hands flexing on Kakashi’s hips suggestively, fingertips driving divers into the sensitive skin, “I could put you on your front, get your ass in the air and fuck you doggy-style. Do you want it like that? To take it from behind?”

“Obito…”

“Or I could turn you sideways. We could compromise. Half upright, half on your front, with you riding my cock, as I fuck you into the couch?”

Kakashi whines. His dick, trapped between Obito’s erection and his own stomach, is weeping with pre come.

“Well?” Obito whispers, lips brushing up against Kakashi’s throat. “What’s it gonna be?”

“I don’t care.”

“Pick one?”

“Obito,” Kakashi snaps, “I want your dick inside me _yesterday_.”

Obito blinks in alarm.

“I’m terribly sorry to have kept you waiting.”

Kakashi nearly shouts in frustration and grinds up hard against Obito’s dick. Obito loses some of his cool, gasping at the sudden friction, grabbing for Kakashi’s thighs and jerking them together in a messy series of short thrusts. The friction is good but it’s only a slice of what Kakashi wants, and he lets Obito know.

“They _all_ sound good. Just pick one!”

“Turn over for me?”

Minato can’t help the laughter that bubbles up out of him at the sight of Kakashi nearly throwing Obito off the couch in order to flip over onto his front.

“So eager,” he says as Obito shoots him a pleased glance before running his hands over the curve of Kakashi’s ass. “It seems I owe you an apology, if you’re still so hungry for it.”

Kakashi’s eyes snap up for an instant with worry splashed across his face. Then he catches the edge of Minato’s smirk and realizes he’s being teased. He huffs, sinking back down into the couch and arching his back as Obito places a hand on either side of his chest.

“I got exactly what I wanted,” he murmurs, cheek pressed into the couch, sighing as Obito finally, finally sinks into him.

“_Holy fuck_ you’re hot. Fuck. Fuck, don’t move—how, _ah_. Kakashi! _How_ are you this hot?”

Kakashi hums contentedly and points an accusing finger toward their other partner.

Minato beams, delighted.

Obito laughs.

“That does make sense. He did do a number on you,” he murmurs, tone pitched low as he slides out slowly, enjoying the way it sends shivers down Kakashi’s spine as he goes. “You looked so good when he fucked you. And the sounds you made him make, when you called him Sensei and begged him to give it to you…”

Kakashi groans into the sofa.

“Faster.”

“Yeah?”

“Obito?”

The dark-haired Uchiha hums a noise as he holds Kakashi’s hips, shifting to get a better angle even as Kakashi half twists to flat out glare at him over his shoulder. Then, suddenly, as though he’s been struck by inspiration, the glare slides off of his face in favor for a more flustered look, something honest and open, and a little embarrassed. Obito stops, appropriately intrigued. Kakashi swallows, and speaks.

“…can you keep talking?”

Obito swallows and nods.

“Oh yeah. I forgot that’s your thing. Yeah. I can totally keep going. Do you want me to talk, or do you want it to be Sensei, so I can focus on fucking you fast?”

Kakashi’s eyes dart back and forth between his partners, momentarily torn. Then they settle eventually and Minato steps closer.

“Why am I not surprised that you have a thing for the sound of my voice,” he murmurs.

“Please,” Kakashi gasps as Obito starts moving. “Please, don’t stop.”

Minato smirks.

“I did notice. How you react, to the sound of me,” Minato says, perfectly neutral, though his eyes are dark with mischievous intent. “How you like to hear me tell you what to do. _Kakashi_.” He comes to rest on the side of the couch, crouched so he’s face to face with his silver-haired lover who watches him through a haze of pleasure as he’s fucked hard and fast. The blonde’s smile never leaves his lips as he raises his voice to be heard over the sound of Obito’s quick thrusts.

“I love the way it makes you shiver, like you can’t help that you like it,” he says, voice pitched a little lower, eyes a bit darker as he watches Kakashi gasp and shudder at Obito’s attention. “You look so good like this. Maybe when Obito is done I’ll have you _again_, this time on your back, so I can look at your face and tell you when you’re _allowed_ to come.”

“Ah, fuck,” Obito pants out, hips stuttering. “Fuck, Sensei, he fucking _loves_ it. I can tell by the way he squeezes at the sound of you…”

“Is that so?” Minato purrs, voice gone velvet-soft and eyes blown with arousal. “Is it that good for you? Kakashi.”

Kakashi nods, face buried to hide his red hot cheeks.

Minato laughs and inches closer, lips brushing right up against the curve of Kakashi’s ear, taking the lobe into his lips and sucking.

Obito shouts as Kakashi arcs, body jerking in surprise at the sensation. His head drops down to Kakashi’s back, forehead pressed against his shoulder blades, lips dropping quick kisses along his back as Minato releases his ear with a soft pop.

“You look so good, taking Obito’s cock. You’re _amazing_. I love the look of you, spread open for him, letting him take you and use you, fucking you on his dick.”

“We could do it in front of a mirror,” Obito cuts in, voice strained as he pistons his hips, “make him see what we see, why we lose control, go crazy for him.”

Kakashi is weeping into the sofa, little soft sobs of pleasure as Minato hums in approval.

“Would you like that? To see for yourself, how well you take our cocks? Want to watch yourself getting handled, getting fucked wide open, see the look on your face when you make a mess of yourself?”

“Sensei,” Kakashi chokes and he’s wrecked, face red and throat hot, and he keens, high in his throat as Obito leans over the back of him and slams in deep.

“_Look at you_,” Mianto repeats, and it’s a little uneven at the sight of Kakashi coming undone on Obito’s cock, crying out in strained pleasure as he’s driven deep into the cushions, “So fucking gorgeous right now. He’s all the way in you, buried to the hilt, balls deep inside you, Kakashi and you look like _you love it_.”

“Yes,” Kakashi pants, desperate. “Yes, fuck, yes. Please don’t stop—“

“I’m right there,” Obito gasps out, gripping Kakashi in warning.

Minato smirks.

“I want you to come for me, Kakashi, by the sound of my voice and Obito’s cock. He’s going to come inside of you, fill you up to the brim, until you can’t take any more. You’re so close. Can you do that? Come without anyone touching you, with just the sound of me talking, and Obito taking you from behind?”

“Please,” Kakashi gasps, and Minato leans forward to capture his lips in a messy kiss.

His second orgasm comes on like the crash of a tidal wave, pleasure sweeping through every inch of him as he’s kissed and Obito comes inside of him, slamming them into the couch and crushing him hard against the cushions. He literally sees stars as he comes, the cresting of all the teasing and talking and fucking coming up and crashing down over him, leaving him shaky with a sense of absolute bliss.

Obito huffs over his shoulder, shifting away from Kakashi’s sweaty back. Minato finally lets Kakashi up for air. Kakashi immediately sinks into the couch.

“Nnnng.”

Obito mirrors the sound as he goes down, very spent, and he nuzzles into the damp crook of Kakashi’s neck as he finds a spot alongside him against the sofa.

“Agreed,” Minato says warmly.

“Hell yeah.”

Kakashi snorts into the couch but manages to give a thumbs up.

The blonde laughs at the sight of his lovers collapsed together on the couch, naked and fucked out and absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

“If _this_ is what you want to do instead of paperwork, I’m _always_ down,” Obito says with feeling.

Minato startles and goes several shades pale. Surprised at this reaction, Obito sits up, cautiously curious.

“Sensei? You look like you’ve swallowed a frog.”

“_The paperwork,_” he says, swallowing thickly. “There was_ so much_ of it.”

Kakashi’s head snaps up. “At least a couple hour’s worth.”

“And we left Rin _all alone_,” Obito picks up, losing most of his after glow in an instant, thinking of how the three of them basically abandoned her in the office to have admittedly incredible sex. “Shit. What do we do?”

“You can clean the couch, for one,” Rin’s voice calls out from the kitchen, causing all three men to nearly jump out of their skin.

“_Ha-ha-Hey-Hi-how long have you been home_,” Obito squeaks, scrambling up off the couch, which is in an awful state, covered in their sweat, and semen, and the smell of all three of them.

Rin peeks out from the kitchen, slow enough to give her boys time to find cover. Both Kakashi and Minato duck behind the couch. Obito, who is also Rin’s boyfriend, has no such compunctions about being seen in his full glory, and simply gets on his knees.

+

It turns out that naked groveling goes quite a long way.

+

(In the end, Rin forgives them. They’re her team, and she loves them, even if they occasionally have wild, red hot sex in inappropriate places, like up against the kitchen counter, or over the Kotetsu, or in the hallway… You get the idea.)


	8. Smut, Obito/Minato, and poor Shisui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui overhears something and misunderstands some things.

“On your knees, Obito.”

Shisui freezes outside the Hokage’s office. He can’t have heard that right.

“Sensei,” Obito’s voice says from under the door, and It shocks Shisui that his loud, vibrant younger cousin sounds so subdued, cautious as he replies to his teacher, “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“Hmm. I’m sure you are. Why don’t you _show_ me?”

It takes every ounce of his self-restraint not to barge in because he’s obviously misunderstanding. Because he knows that Obito is dating Kakashi. Because there’s absolutely no way in hell the Lord Fourth Hokage would demand something so overtly sexual from his student—

“Sensei, please? I’ll be good—better, I didn’t mean to—“

“That’s enough talking,” Minato’s voice commands. “There are other things you could do with your mouth, Obito.”

There’s an unmistakable sound, wet, and a strangled sound of surprise.

Shisui feels his brain short-circuit.

He throws the doors open wide with a wave of chakra and stops dead in the doorway with wide eyes.

Obito whimpers from where his head is being held down over the Yondaime’s naked lap, and Shisui sees red.

Fury rips through him at the sight. There isn’t time to do anything but react as the anger activates his eyes, straight to the Mangekyo Sharingan, and he ignores his cousin as Obito cries ‘wait, hold on,’ because_ no body does that to his family_.

Minato looks shocked before Shisui slams a heavy layer of illusion over the room and then he’s gagging because he’s underwater, drowning, blue eyes wide with terror as the sensation of fresh air evaporates, replaced by the crushing roar of water gushing inside of him and _he can’t breathe_.

“_Stop_! Sage, Shisui! Stop it!”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Shisui says vaguely, though he means it utterly, red and black eyes unblinking as he stares at the man gagging on the floor. “I’m gonna be labeled outcast and expelled from the village, but I’ll _kill_ him first, for what he did to you—“

Obito talks again, hoarse, and the sound of it causes Shisui to surge with outrage.

His cousin’s throat has been so abused by this man that he’s _struggling to speak_.

_Death is too good for the likes of him,_ Shisui decides, and chakra pools behind his eyes.

Distantly he’s aware that there’s yelling, shouting, but he ignores it, because he has to avenge Obito.

Then, there’s hands, on either side of his face, and something warm, and soft, and a little desperate covering his mouth. So consumed in his ire, Shisui can’t really see what it is, until he places the wet sensation against his cheek.

Obito is crying. And kissing him, what the hell?

Confused, and quite disoriented, Shisui jerks away, Sharingan slowly spiraling and fading back to black. Behind them, the sound of gagging is replaced with a sharp intake of air.

As his rage subsides Shisui takes in the sight of Obito, clutching at his clothes, face contorted in terror.

“Shisui, you’ve got it _so wrong_,” Obito says quickly, as though Shisui’s sanity might slip away at any moment. “I’m with Sensei, too. It’s mutual.”

“He was abusing you,” Shisui argues, anger slowly being replaced with a sinking feeling.

“I _asked_ him to,” Obito admits, face glowing with humiliation.

Shisui rethinks what he saw when he burst into the office. The way Obito was down on his knees in front of the Lord Fourth, arms wrapped to his front, clinging to him as Minato fisted both hands in Obito’s hair, obviously using his mouth for pleasure.

Then he remembers what happened after.

“_You kissed me_!”

Obito laughs sheepishly.

“You… didn’t seem to be listening to me when I shouted,” he says in lieu of an apology, though his own face reflects some of Shisui’s horror. “Sorry.”

“Shisui-kun,” Minato says, voice gravelly from being caught in Shisui’s underwater illusion. “There appears to have been a misunderstanding.”

The dark-haired Uchiha groans and collapses into a heap on the floor.

“I am **so** sorry, Lord Fourth,” Shisui says, face plastered against the floor, as low as he can go.

“It was very honorable of you,” Minato replies cheerfully enough, though his raspy voice makes Shisui wince with guilt. “Perhaps we can put it in the past?”

“And never speak of it again,” Shisui agrees quickly, very close to begging.

“Agreed.”

“_Thank you_,” he says fervently into the floor.

Obito and Minato have a quick conference and adjust their clothing. Shisui wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He has a bad feeling when his younger cousin comes away from his talk with an awkward but hopeful look, while Minato regards him with a friendly smile, and predator’s eyes.

“Actually,” Obito starts, and Shisui can already feel that he’s going to regret this, “I…. we… have a request of you. If you’re up for it….”

+

His little cousin has an _exhibition kink_.

And since he’s already here, and so willing to protect Obito, it makes sense that he be the one guarding the door.

_Anything_, Shisui had agreed, quickly, _anything as long as I don’t **see** anything, and don’t have to **touch**—_

The Lord Fourth’s answering grin was mischievous in a way that made Obito go bright red and sent shivers down Shisui’s spine.

“Why,” he mourns aloud, if only to have a sound to drown out the soft cries of pleasure coming from the door behind him. “Why did I say yes?”

“Oh, _please_,” he hears, and feels his pants tighten uncomfortably. “Please? Just like that—“

“I think we can do better,” says another voice, pitched low and Shisui is shocked that the kind, handsome, caring Yondaime Hokage can sound so seductive. “You can take me _all the way,_ can’t you, Obito?”

His breathing is speeding up.

“Please! Sensei, it’s, _ah_! It’s perfect—your cock feels so good—“

His palms are sweaty.

“You feel amazing, Obito. Let me move your hips?”

There’s a steady thumping sound, and he can imagine they’ve moved to the desk.

He’s **never** touching it again.

“Oh! Oh, oh, right there… _yes_! Oh, please, _Sensei_—“

With all the breathy sounds, and the scent of sweat and sex, and the knowledge of what is happening literally less than fifteen feet away, Shisui recognizes, with no small amount of shame, that he’s getting turned on.

“Right here? Obito. Are you going to come for me?”

Glancing up and down the hallway, Shisui is halfway through the hand signals for a privacy barrier before he realizes why he’s about to set one up, and stops in his tracks.

No way in hell is he going to jack off to the sound of his cousin getting it on with his teacher!

And no way is he doing it in a hall, where anyone could walk up on him with his pants down!

“_Ah_!”

“_Obito_,” Minato’s voice growls, laden with lust, followed by an almost animal snarl, and Shisui feels his prick jump at the sound and_ holy fuck_, the Hokage sounds _hot as hell_ when he’s intimate.

It’s a thought that causes a fresh wave of heat to creep up Shisui’s neck.

His torture seems destined to last, because footsteps approach in a familiar staccato, and his husband comes around the corner just as Obito cries out, _passionately_.

Itachi pauses in the hallway, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Oh,” he says blandly.

Shisui is going to pass out, half the blood in his body rushing to his dick, the other half rushing to his cheeks in utter humiliation.

There’s a god or goddess watching over Shisui because his younger partner smiles, walks over with a knowing look, and loops an arm over Shisui’s elbow.

“Come,” he says only, pulling gently.

“I’m to stand guard,” Shisui protests but it’s futile. He can’t resist Itachi when he beckons.

“And you’ve done well. Now. What to do about _that_,” Itachi muses, eyes dropping to Shisui’s tented pants.

Shisui stares.

Then he grins stupidly, happy to abandon his post, and follows after Itachi, leaving the door unguarded.

+

Sensei smiles and Obito loves the sight of it. He rubs his cheek into Minato’s chest, slick with sweat after their lovemaking, and sighs happily, pressed flat to his person.

“If being watched makes you so vigorous, I’d have taken you out _ages_ ago.”

Obito’s cheeks, still hot from coming three times, flush again.

“I think it’s from the first time,” he admits, thinking back to the forest, the winding path just outside of town where Sensei touched him like an adult. Minato makes a sound of agreement, long fingers drawing lazy circles over Obito’s well used ass.

“You did come rather powerfully, back then,” he recalls, wearing a smug look. “With my jacket in your mouth, I believe.”

Obito can’t really go redder.

“Maybe we should try that next?” Sensei suggests, and Obito, despite having come three times already, feels a familiar stirring in his groin. “Should I take you for a walk, Obito? Somewhere familiar, in the forest?”

“It’s spring,” Obito protests weakly. “Everyone is out. Villagers go on walks, medical shinobi gather herbs from around the surrounding woods… we’d be seen.”

“Probably,” Minato muses, rolling over to grab Obito’s ass with one hand and enjoying the sharp intake of breath it gets him. “Does that excite you?”

Obito whines in reply.

Minato laughs, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes, and sits them up.

“Well then. Why don’t we take a walk?”

“I’m actually a little sore,” Obito admits as he stretches and pulls his shirt back on. “Another time?”

Minato bites his lip, holding back a snicker.

“You mean, _later_?”

Obito blushes as he remembers. ‘_Can it be later, now?_’ And Sensei agreeing with that same soft laughter and easy smile, opening his arms and gathering Obito into his chest, to hold and to kiss on the forest floor. It's a precious memory, now, something for him to look back on and treasure. He finds Sensei's hand and threads their fingers together, smiling.

“Yeah,” Obito says fondly. “Later.”

"Lord Fourth," says a voice as the door to the Hokage office swings open, "I've got the paperwork for the upcoming Chuunin Exams--"

Minato vanishes in a _Hiraishin_, leaving Obito, naked and alone, to stare at the rapidly reddening Umino Iruka standing in the open doorway. 

"_P-p-p-please excuse me,_" he nearly shrieks, setting the papers down on a wet portion of the Hokage's desk, and fleeing the room in a dead sprint. 

+

Kakashi laughs uproariously, for ages, when Obito finally gets home and complains about it. 

Thus both he and Sensei are exiled to the couch for a week.

+


	9. Requested: MinaShisuiObi???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a doodle

Is it really a chapter if it's just a picture inspired by a request? Well. Either way **RedGoddessEclipse:** So I know Itachi and Shisui is a thing, but now that I've read this you have to make a Obito/Minato/Shisui smut chapter! 

Well, I couldn't bring myself to write anything recently, so I did a doodle instead. 


	10. Smut, Kakashi/Minato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Sex on a Desk, Daddy!Kink, Spanking, orgasm denial a bit, fingerfucking, facefucking, blowjob, and dirty talk. YeeHaw Y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been dreaming of the day this finally finally gets out of my brain and gets written and here we are
> 
> It's smut, enjoy you filthy animals

“Can I ask for something?”

Blue eyes open wide. Minato carefully puts his pen down, slowly, tries to hide the way his hand might be trembling in anticipation. His silver-haired student watches with mild amusement, easily reading Minato’s tells.

“I’m always happy to help,” the Yondaime says with casual pleasantness. “What can I do for you, Kakashi?”

The younger man makes him wait a bit, obviously enjoying the way it makes Minato nearly squirm in his chair. It isn’t every day that Kakashi is so forward. The older man is clearly dying to know but polite enough not to rush him.

Kakashi takes a look around the room. It’s deliberate, the way his eyes track to the hidden ANBU figures, and Minato dismisses them with a wave. There’s a moment’s pause before they’re truly alone.

“I’d like you to fuck me.”

Minato swallows, very glad he’d dismissed his guards.

“If that’s what you want…” he starts, only to pause as Kakashi holds up a hand.

“We make love all the time. But I don’t want that, today.”

“What **do** you want,” Minato asks with a hint of wariness.

“When Obito was recovering we roughhoused, a bit,” Kakashi recalls with a sly look.

Minato appreciates the way his student looks lost to the memory and recalls it for himself: the way they had Obito between the two of them, groaning around Minato’s cock while Kakashi fucked into him from behind, one hand digging into his hip, the other fisted tightly in short black locks. He remembers the way Obito reacted to Kakashi’s sharp yanks.

It’s certainly different from how he treats Kakashi most of the time, which is to say, tender to the point of romantic fantasy.

“Would you like me to pull your hair?” Minato asks curiously.

Kakashi snorts and his hands drop to his hips.

“Not exactly.”

“Then, what did you have in mind? I’m afraid I’m not quite as creative, when it comes to this. Most of what I know is pleasure-focused. I haven’t a clue where to begin to try and bring someone off with pain.”

“I’m not interested in pain,” Kakashi says quickly, to Minato’s relief. “Just something a little… hold on. Let me find…”

He digs through his weapons holster and pulls out a familiar lurid orange book.

Minato’s eyebrows hike way, way up.

“Kakashi is that—“

“_Icha Icha Paradise_, Volume 12,” Kakashi confirms with a nerdy air of excitement, “Sensei, your teacher is a _literary genius_. There’s such _good stuff_ in these—“

Minato snatches the book out of Kakashi’s hands, face scarlet.

“Kakashi! These are adult romance novels!”

Kakashi stares for a moment.

“I have had your _tongue in my ass_,” he deadpans, enjoying the way it makes Minato go even redder, “and your _dick down my throat_, and you’re worried about me reading Jiraiya-sensei’s novels?”

Minato’s eyes automatically go to the corners of the room, where ANBU are usually stationed, before he groans and sits back down in his chair.

“You’re right. It was a reflex, I think. Go on? You were going to use an example,” he mumbles, embarrassed at his own reaction as he hands the book back.

Kakashi cradles it for a moment like the national treasure it is before flipping open to a bookmarked page.

“Let’s see… ah. Here. Second paragraph—read all the way to the bottom.”

He hands the book back and watches as Minato’s eyes go, getting wider and wider as his face gets redder and redder. Kakashi wonders if he’ll combust from blushing so drastically.

“If—are you sure you want this? Kakashi, it seems…”

“Intense? Exciting?” Kakashi prompts.

“_Abusive_! I don’t know if I could ever treat you this way!”

The silver-haired teen pauses, looking disappointed. Then, thoughtful, he taps his chin. “Is it the language?”

“Yes,” Minato hisses immediately, “I don’t feel comfortable with calling you a…. a…”

Kakashi says the word and Minato feels a bad shiver go down his spine.

“I couldn’t call you that.”

“That’s part of the fantasy,” Kakashi says quietly. “But I don’t want it, if it’s going to make you like this.”

He reaches out to take back the book, dejection showing in the slumping of his shoulders. Minato lets him take the book but reaches out to hold Kakashi back by his wrist. Grey eyes regard him with honest disappointment. Minato feels rather terrible.

“Kakashi. Please don’t be upset.”

“I’m not upset.”

Minato makes a face. “You’re so obviously upset!”

“I’m upset because I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

The blonde’s face doesn’t improve. Kakashi grinds his teeth a bit, frustrated. How to get what he wants without making Minato feel so out of his element?

He feels a tug, pulling him out of his thoughts, towards a familiar fond expression. Kakashi lets himself be led into Minato’s space, comes with slow steps and allows the other man to pull him down into his lap. Rather than straddling his lover Kakashi sits in his lap, leaning his back into Minato’s chest. The Yondaime hums a knowing sound and rests his chin against Kakashi’s shoulder; Kakashi dips with the pressure, familiar and beloved. He finds it easier to speak his mind with Minato holding him close.

“I like it when you hold me. But sometimes, during sex, you’re too gentle.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Minato says softly, though his hands clamp down around Kakashi’s body, as though he fears Kakashi will leave him if he doesn’t hold tight enough.

“Minato,” Kakashi says, equally fond and exasperated. “I’m nearly twenty-two. I’ve fought _wars_ with you. Sometimes I think you really still see me as my younger self.”

The blonde wrinkles his nose a bit.

“Hardly. You’re a man now—handsome, and capable.”

“I’ve always been capable,” Kakashi argues, a little stung. “I was a jounin at 12.”

“You were a reedy little thing.”

“I joined Black Ops at 13!”

“A whipy little scarecrow—“

Kakashi spins in his lap, throwing a leg over and suddenly he’s straddling Minato, bearing down in a way that makes Minato’s teasing die on his tongue. The blonde gasps unexpectedly as Kakashi grinds against him meaningfully. A hand comes up to get a grip. Kakashi makes a thoughtful noise as fingers dig into the plush of his cheeks, groping him.

“I’m not little anymore.”

“Not at all,” Minato agrees, voice breathy and eyes half-lidded.

“So stop treating me like a _child_.”

There’s a pause. Those blue eyes seem contemplative and Kakashi worries for a few moments if he’s dug up some unpleasant memory.

Then, quite suddenly, Minato stands, Kakashi still in his arms.

Kakashi squeaks, completely involuntary. He forgets sometimes that Minato is every inch a Shinobi as the rest of them—it’s so seldom these peaceful days that he gets to see the older man’s toned body at work. The proof is in how effortless it is for Minato to lift him though he’s more than double what he weighed when he made ANBU.

“Kakashi,” Minato asks, and it makes Kakashi sit up straight in his lover’s arms to hear his voice go sotto-soft. “Are you being insubordinate? As far as I know, no one has promoted you past jounin. So you really have no business telling me what to do.”

A little cheer goes up in the back of Kakashi’s mind—Minato is _totally on board_, and _playing his part_.

“Maybe I am,” he mumbles, eager despite himself.

Minato’s grip around him tightens, just shy of painful, which makes Kakashi gasp in a good way.

“Don’t mumble,” Minato scolds.

“Yes, _sir_,” Kakashi mumbles, just to be perverse, to see what it gets him.

What it gets him is set down abruptly on the Hokage’s desk with a thump. Papers go scattering but Kakashi hardly cares because Minato catches the crest of his hip with deft fingertips and turns him over with the barest effort, like Kakashi doesn’t weigh anything. He can’t quite catch himself (maybe he doesn’t try to) and ends up knocking over a stack of rather important-looking paperwork as he’s flipped onto his front.

Minato goes very still as the sound of fluttering paper fades.

“Oops.”

“Kakashi. That was deliberate.”

Glancing back over his shoulder Kakashi’s eyes widen. Minato looks _pissed off._ He feels his budding thrill of arousal die a sudden, unexpected death. Perhaps shoving the paperwork off his desk was a little over the top. And just when things had gotten good—he was almost certain that he was about to get spanked, or something equally exciting.

He starts to get up to help gather up the fallen forms when a hand lands between his shoulder blades and flattens him against the desk.

All of the air is pushed out of him and he’s too shocked to catch his breath.

“Since when were you such a poorly behaved miscreant? _**I**_ certainly didn’t teach you to behave this way.”

“I’m sorry, Sensei,” Kakashi mumbles, face pressed against the desk.

Behind him Minato clicks his tongue in disapproval.

“I’ve told you twice now not to mutter. I think a little attitude adjustment is in order. Pull down your pants.”

Oh, fuck.

This is getting **very** good. Kakashi reaches to undo his belt and there’s a stampede in his chest as his heart threatens to race right up out of his throat into the sunset as he lowers his pants, showing off his boxers, but apparently that isn't enough.

“All the way.”

He has to lick his lips twice at the instruction. Minato’s voice has gone velvet-deep, a low, sinuous purr that is just on the sexy side of dangerous.

Kakashi hooks his thumbs into his underwear and shoves it down to expose himself.

Minato’s hand stops him before he can drag it all the way off.

“That’s enough. Both hands flat on the desk. I want you to reach for the edge.”

His dick is well on its way to full-mast as he stretches as he’s instructed. He’s taller now, so it’s an easy task to touch the other side with his fingertips, but the stretch keeps him fully exposed, with no room for slacking.

A wildfire flush covers his face. What he must look like, bent over the Hokage’s desk with his ass out.

“Something troubling you? You’re trembling.”

Kakashi shakes his head. “No. I’m fine—“

**SMACK!**

Kakashi’s chin hits the desk with the force of the blow. Not to his head, but flat across his bare ass, and the sound echoes in the room. Kakashi loses his grip on the desk briefly, bare butt cheeks stinging, and his ears ringing in mild disbelief with the sound of the slap.

“Did I say you could talk back to me,” Minato asks mildly from over his shoulder.

“N-no, sir,” Kakashi says.

“You’re not holding on to the desk.”

Kakashi quickly reaches again and grips the other side of the desk. His teeth are clenched together so Minato can’t hear the way Kakashi’s heart is about to erupt up out of him. He’s _giddy_ with anticipation for the next strike.

It doesn’t come straight away. Minato circles him, fingertips trailing loosely over the wood of his desk. Kakashi feels equal parts eager and nervous as he loses sight of the other man. It’ll be difficult to tell when it’s coming—

**SMACK!**

“_Ah_!”

**SMACK!**

Kakashi gasps and loses his grip on the desk again.

“Kakashi. The desk.”

He stretches out again, ass in the air, and the angle drives his erection right up against the edge of the desk. Minato makes a sound that might be appeasement, and punctuates it with another spank.

**SMACK!**

Kakashi groans and lets his forehead fall forward. It’s all he can do to hold on.

A few more strikes and Kakashi realizes Minato has stopped. There’s a presence right behind him, so close but not touching, and he knows if he leans back into it he’ll make contact with Minato but he'll also probably get in more trouble.

So of course he leans back.

Minato sighs.

“I wish you would behave yourself,” he says softly, almost apologetic, as though Kakashi’s sudden mischievous streak is his fault. “You’re like this because you want attention. I understand. You’re only acting out because I haven’t given you what you need.”

“Gonna teach me a lesson, daddy?”

Minato sucks air like he’s been punched in the guts.

Kakashi lets go of the desk and turns his torso, keeping his stomach to the desk to get a look at the older man’s face. Minato’s sky-blue eyes are bottom-of-the-ocean dark. He’s flush with arousal. He takes a single, slow, shuddering breath in, and Kakashi realizes he’s holding himself back.

“Minato—it’s alright. You’re not going to hurt me.”

A hand comes to rest on Kakashi’s thigh. Kakashi reaches back to cover it with his own, to encourage his lover.

“You’re sure,” Minato asks, softly.

“I am.”

“I trust you to tell me if it’s too much.”

“I’ll say ‘pinecone’.”

The blonde scoffs.

“How bizarre.”

“That’s the point. To get your attention. To bring you back out of the fantasy, if I actually get hurt. But, until I do, I _want_ you to be rough with me._ I can take it._ I want you to fuck me like you can’t control yourself, Minato.” He leans up as much as he can to sneak a kiss against Minato’s lips. Then he fixes his former teacher with a sly leer. “I clearly recall a time when you _Shunshin’d_ right into my room, threw me on the bed and dry humped me ’til you came in your pants. You were wild, then. I want some of _that_.”

Hands grip his hips, and Kakashi is forced back down, grunting as he drops flat on his front across the desk. With a thrill, he realizes that Minato is flush against his ass and grinding him into the desk with a serious bulge in his pants. The fabric hardly holds it back. Kakashi is sure that if he pressed back hard enough he’d get slick with how much Minato was already dripping, the front of his pants damp with his evident arousal.

“I never told you, but there was a reason for that.”

“Something get you all hot and bothered?”

“Yes,” Minato muses, thoughtful. “I had just dropped off Obito at the Uchiha district.”

Kakashi frowns slightly. That doesn’t seem very sexy.

A sound grabs his attention—Minato undoes his pants with one hand and slides a single finger flat against Kakashi’s entrance with the other. It’s slick with spit and Kakashi can’t stop a gasp as Minato slides in with little resistance.

“We had just come from the forest, where I’d made him come on my fingers.”

Ah.

_**That** makes much more sense,_ Kakashi thinks as a second finger sinks in to join the first. He recalls the way Sensei held him down then, frustrated and bothered. It was such a thrill having the older man show up so unexpectedly to ravish him. Then the fingers sliding inside of him twist, rubbing up against his prostate, and it becomes difficult to think at all.

“He looked amazing. Just like you do now. Kami, I love both of you.”

“Sweet of you,” Kakashi mumbles. He’s charmed at the sentiment but a little disappointed at the turn in conversation—

**SMACK!**

Kakashi shouts and jolts against the desk. His cheeks _burn_. He didn’t think Minato would spank him while he was working Kakashi open. The stinging sensation of the swat lasts a few moments before it’s reapplied, vigorously. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“Ah! I’m—I’m sorry,” Kakashi says quickly, “I didn’t mean to mutter!”

The hand that smacked him comes to rest against his abused cheeks. Kakashi loves the heat of it, shuddering a bit as Minato slips a third finger in, stretching him wide open. He’s breathing faster now, openly excited and turned on about being spanked and about to be stuffed with Minato’s dick. Things are turning out _excellent_. He says a silent prayer that nothing interrupts them as the fingers come out one by one.

“That name,” Minato says mildly as he rests the head of his weeping cock against Kakashi’s entrance. “Have you wanted to call me that long?”

He’s so close. A stretch, a nudge, and he’ll slip inside.

Kakashi would kill a man to have Minato stop hesitating and just _fuck him._

“What do you mean?”

“You called me ‘_daddy_’.”

Oh.

Kakashi’s mouth is suddenly desert dry.

“…did I do something wrong, daddy—“

Minato grabs his hips and slams in, all the way. Kakashi’s legs buckle and the desk catches him when his knees go out. Minato’s erection spears him through and Kakashi is blindsided by the sudden fullness. He gasps to catch his breath but the blonde leans in gradually, grinding down against Kakashi’s ass, and the silver-haired man has to scramble for purchase on the desk as Minato drives his dick in deep.

The blonde pulls Kakashi back against him, drags him by his hips alone and pulls him none-too-gently back further onto his cock.

Kakashi _gapes_ at the pressure.

“Hands on the desk,” Minato says blandly, like he’s not balls-deep into his former student, who’s spread out like lunch on his work space.

Ah. His fingers have lost their grip on the wood. Kakashi reaches obediently, panting as the pull drags him by bare inches off of Minato’s cock, ever so slightly, until he can wrap his fingertips over the edge of the desk to hold on. A broad hand sweeps over the curve of his ass, squeezing it as he passes by, to travel up over his shirt to the flat of his back. Kakashi feels his body clench in anticipation as he’s pressed down completely flat against Minato’s desk.

Without another word the blonde moves. It’s all Kakashi can do not to let go as the blonde fucks him, one hand holding him down, the other in a tight grip on his hips, positioning him, putting him at the perfect angle for Minato to abuse. And it borders right on the delicious boundary between pain and pleasure. His cheek is dragged over the desk as he’s pummeled again and again and again.

“Look at you,” Minato muses, voice soft like velvet. “Unbelievable. It’s like you were **made** for my cock, Kakashi.”

The sound of Minato’s voice sends a bolt of white-hot lightning down Kakashi’s spine and he groans. Every thrust is slamming home. It’s like his lover’s cock is rubbing his prostate relentlessly.

Everything is perfect. It’s exactly what Kakashi wanted. It’s so good that he nearly misses the wave of his orgasm washing over him, barely able to focus as he’s fucked through it, coming with a bereaved sound and tightening down around the dick inside of him helplessly. Minato grips him harder through the aftershocks as pleasure runs its course lighting up every one of his veins.

Kakashi collapses against the desk but Minato keeps up his pace. The silver-haired man squirms, sensitive from just coming, but Minato’s grip on his hips is vice-like. He can’t escape.

“Sensei?”

A particularly enthusiastic thrust catches Kakashi off-guard and he whines.

“Kakashi. I don’t believe I said you can let go, yet,” Minato scolds.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi says clearly, careful not to mumble. Then, with a mischievous look, he arcs his back slightly, making his ass push up against his lover’s thick length still slotting messily in and out of him, clearly waiting for a spanking.

Minato raises a blonde eyebrow.

“You like that _far_ too much.”

Kakashi licks his lips and drops his gaze, affecting an ashamed look. At once Minato’s pace slows. The blonde slides completely out of him. Kakashi can’t help mewling at the loss, missing the fullness of being filled at once. He’s being dragged up off of the desk, manhandled into a sitting position on the edge of the desk, and a warm hand cups his cheek. He nuzzles into the warmth, head pleasantly dizzy with post-orgasmic bliss.

“You haven’t said your word,” Minato says cautiously as he inspects his lover.

“Not yet,” Kakashi agrees. “That was _perfect_.”

“Not too rough?”

“No, it wasn’t. I really…” Kakashi trails off as the hand moves him, and guides him. He goes to his knees on the floor.

“If you don’t say your word, that means you’re good to keep going? You’ve made a _mess_ of my desk. Clean it up, and then finish what you’ve started.”

Something prods his shoulder before he can ask what the other man means: Minato still hasn’t come yet. The smell of him makes Kakashi’s cock twitch in interest, despite just spending himself all over the desk. Kakashi leans in to lick his own come off of the Yondaime’s desk. It isn’t nearly as satisfying as lapping it off his lover’s skin but the pleasure comes from the quiet sound of approval somewhere up above. Minato is watching him. Kakashi makes a show of using the flat of his tongue, dipping in with neat little strokes, flicking his tongue out to lap up every drop.

He doesn’t stop until the wood is entirely clean. When he’s done he turns back to look at his waiting lover with half-lidded eyes and a half-smirk.

“All done, _daddy_.”

Minato’s hand comes up under his chin and Kakashi leans up to meet him for the following kiss. He reaches up to hold and his hand is swatted away. Shocked but compliant, Kakashi kisses Minato back coyly, becomes more docile. There’s a low growl of approval as he lets Minato take over the kiss. It’s all he can do then to react and enjoy it, gasping against an invading tongue, groaning helplessly as his mouth is plundered.

It sends a shiver down his spine to realize that Minato is eating his come out of his mouth.

“Fuck,” he gasps as Minato pulls back, licking his lips contentedly. “That was hot.”

“It will do,” Minato agrees patiently, and Kakashi is shocked at how much he loves this dismissive attitude Minato has adopted, like Kakashi is barely good enough to bother fucking.

He swallows twice as he’s encouraged (shoved, really) onto his knees and a bit beneath Sensei’s desk. The Hokage takes a seat in his office chair, erection slick and standing to its full height. Kakashi feels his tongue sweep out across his lower lip at the sight of it.

A thumb catches the corner of his mouth. Minato surveys him as he drags Kakashi forward by his jaw alone, handling him like a horse, inspecting his lover’s half-open mouth with nearly bored eyes. It makes Kakashi want to prove himself, to make Minato lose his cool. There’s a challenge in those assessing blue eyes as though Minato is reading his thoughts.

“You’re drooling,” he observes in amusement, mild as milk. “Are you so thirsty for my cock, Kakashi?”

“Please, daddy? Please let me,” he begs.

He feels a thrill as Minato’s eyes go dark with pleasure. He’s right where Minato wants him—begging, on his knees, needy for his Sensei’s cock. The facade snaps and Minato grabs Kakashi’s face with both hands, leads him right to his throbbing cock, groaning in satisfaction as Kakashi eagerly takes him in.

“So good,” Minato gasps, head rocking back as his student sucks him down greedily, “Kakashi. Ah!”

Kakashi is too busy using his lips to drive Minato mad to reply. He relishes the hands that come up and get a grip in his hair, guiding his mouth up and down over Minato’s cock. He feels his own dick ache between his legs as he’s used. The thought is degrading in the best way. Like this, on his knees for his teacher, in his office, half-hidden under his desk, Kakashi feels thoroughly, utterly, completely debauched. It’s just as Minato said. He’s made for this cock.

He comes up with a gasp and looks up with a request. “Can I touch myself?”

Minato leers down at him with a dangerous look.

“Only if you can keep yourself from coming—I want you to only come on my cock, Kakashi. If you think you can last, then yes, you have permission to fuck yourself with your fingers.”

Shaky with pleasure, Kakashi reaches down between his thighs, presses up tenderly beneath his heavy balls and slides a single digit against himself. At the same time he leans back up to lick a long, wet stripe up the side of Sensei’s dick. It twitches at the touch. Kakashi laughs softly and then opens his lips as Minato grabs his hair to guide him back to his previous position. This time he fingers himself as he’s used. The twin sensation of penetration goes straight to his toes which nearly curl with pleasure.

“Enjoying yourself? You would,” Minato teases, though he’s panting now as he comes closer to the brink. “Obito said it best—you **are** a slut for my cock.”

He enjoys the way his talking makes Kakashi groan around him. The vibrations are good but even better is the sight of Kakashi holding himself back, trying not to come from the sound of Minato’s voice and the taste of his dick. The blonde lets himself grin and bullies his former student and lover a little more.

“Do you remember when we first started? How you would try and steal touches back when I forbade you? How you tried to sneak peeks, and find reasons to be bunked with me, to get your hands on it? You were insatiable, even then.”

“It was worse,” Kakashi agrees as he comes up for air. “I was still a teenager—full of hormones.”

“Do you want me to keep talking?”

Kakashi nods and quickly drops back down over Minato’s dick. The pressure of his lips as they slip down and around his erection are incredible. Minato will never get tired of the feeling. Maybe he’s insatiable, too. He never wants it to stop.

“Look at you. _Incredible_. I can’t get enough of the way you move for me. I could watch you do this all day, Kakashi.”

The only answering sound is wet as Kakashi’s cum-slicked fingers slot in and out of him increasingly fast. Minato can tell they’re both close but he wants what he asked for before.

“Hands off. I don’t want you to make another mess of my floors, Kakashi.”

The silver-haired man whines but his damp digits come up to rest obligingly against Minato’s thighs.

The blonde takes a single shuddery breath and grabs Kakashi’s face.

“Don’t spill a drop.”

That’s the only warning Kakashi gets before Minato turns his blow job into a face fuck, manhandling him, thrusting up sharply and hitting the back of Kakashi’s throat with sudden intensity. Kakashi gags at the invasion but tries to relax his throat, tries to be good for Sensei, letting him use his mouth. His reward comes in a gush as Minato sighs and spends with a tremulous shudder.

He swallows and swallows until he’s sure Minato is finished. Then he’s being yanked up and off the floor. Kakashi throws both arms around Minato’s shoulders when he’s grabbed by the ass so he can fuck back in where his fingers were.

Kakashi’s eyes go wide as Minato bottoms out inside of him.

“So good,” Minato praises, hands gripping his lover with bruising force as he fucks up once, sharply, to make Kakashi gasp for air. “You were perfect for me—tell me what you want?”

“Just… please—I’m right there, all I need…”

“Yes?” Minato prompts with a roll of his hips, loving the way it makes Kakashi keen, head thrown back, so close to the edge. “Anything. Kakashi. Tell me what you need and I’ll do it.”

“Please,” Kakashi asks, cheeks scarlet and eyes half-glazed with pleasure, “Minato, _make me._”

The blonde growls his approval. He understands that request perfectly, and Kakashi holds on for dear life as he’s slammed down onto the desk, legs in the air around Minato’s waist with one of the Hokage’s arms hooked up under his knee, and then all he can do is howl as Minato fucks him, hips thrusting with a punishing pace, hammering him, filling him up.

“Please, daddy, please fuck me ‘till I come—”

“Kakashi—“

“Ah!”

It’s almost too much. It’s not enough. It’s everything, and then, Minato finds the angle that makes Kakashi shout his name and fucks in relentlessly, savoring every second as Kakashi comes undone, shaking with a wild sound and shooting long streams of white over the both of them. Minato slows down but doesn’t stop, rocking in with deep strokes, milking every last drop from his lover’s body, and when Kakashi can’t come a single drop more only then does he slow to a stop.

They’re a royal mess, covered in semen and cum, with dirt on Kakashi’s knees, both of them sticky with sweat.

“I don’t have any towels,” Minato says in apology as he offers Kakashi his Haori.

The silver-haired boy accepts the white coat with a mild look of disbelief.

“It feels wrong to use your Hokage jacket,” he mutters, then, at Minato’s sly look, he repeats himself very clearly. “I’m sorry, da—_Sensei_. I won’t mutter.”

“It’s alright.”

They clean up together and Kakashi comes when Minato opens an arm, inviting him to a post-orgasm cuddle when they’re both a little less messy. The silver-haired jounin sighs into the embrace. He’s on cloud nine. Everything about that was everything he’d been missing. All he’d had to do was ask for it.

“Why did I wait so long? That was **incredible**,” he says dreamily, head tucked into Minato’s chest. “I loved it.”

“I could tell,” Minato says with a low chuckle. “There were times I was worried, but you never said stop.”

“You were perfect. Not too rough, to the point of pain, but you kept me on my toes.”

“I didn’t expect the name-calling.”

Kakashi looks up through his bangs at the other man’s face, slightly pink but not embarrassed. He feels his eyebrows hike up in surprise.

“Did you like it?”

“It’s a double-edged sword. If you use it too much, the pleasure will probably diminish. You should probably save it for special occasions and stick to my actual name.” The blonde pauses, as though thoughtful, and Kakashi mentally braces as he spies the mischievous look in those blue eyes. “Or… I guess… I don’t mind if you slip up, and call me _Sensei_, every now and again.”

Kakashi finds he can’t speak. Minato gives him an amused look and kindly closes his student’s gaping mouth with a gentle knuckle.

“I never made a secret of how much I like it when you call me that,” he says glibly, eyes laughing at his student’s shock.

The younger man shakes off his surprise in favor of chasing Minato’s laughter with his lips.


	11. Kakashi/Minato, Kakashi/Obito NSFW and sfw doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
because  
butts


End file.
